Thera's Maze
by WhiteDragonHawke
Summary: This is a story about a human who befriends a group of Predators. My 1st fan story. Please review.
1. Default Chapter

Thea's Maze

As of lately Tish is drawn to this one chamber in the ruins. She will sit there for hours trying to deciper the writings on the walls. So far all she knows is that some humanoid beings have been here before. They talk about tall, dark, and mysterious beings who are able to be here one minute and gone the next. Some kind of fighter from the description of the weapons they wear.

"They have to be space travelers and the natives worship them as gods. The question is why come here to hunt. There is no major game here only people. THAT IS IT! They come to hunt people. The challenge of hunting something with a little intelligence. That explains why there is no one left except for us. And we are being hunted by our own kind. How ironic is that?" Tish thinks out loud.

"What are the odds of these beings coming soon and hunting us. I am hiding from one group of sick puppies, just to encounter another group. Great. Maybe they will kill me and put me out of my misery. Unfortunately with my luck, they will take me away as their slave." Tish says as she leaves the ruins.

Za'Ruc takes Alpha and Poe to a backwater planet of Keltron. It has simple humans to test the young blooded Yautja's. He lands the ship not far from the temple. They silently approach the ruins only to find no potential preys. It is deserted so they continue to travel into the jungle with the hopes of finding something. As they pass the ruins, Tish hears them talking.

"So where are they? Why bring us here, if there is nothing to hunt?" Alpha complains.

"Where is the challenge of the hunt, if your prey is just waiting for you? We are here to hunt so hunt. That means we must track down the oomans. They have been known to hide in the jungle." Za'Ruc says.

"He can not help it that he is dying to use his toys." Poe laughs referring to Alpha's weapons.

They continue walking not knowing they are watched. Za'Ruc shakes his head remembering when he was that young wanting to earn his trophies. The thrill of the hunt is still invigorating, but now he thinks more before acting. You tend to live longer this way. Then he cloaks as he follows them.

Tish watches them as they talk in their strange language. It is mostly clicking noises and roars. The tall one seems to be in charge. Tall one, yeah right, they are about two feet taller than myself. There is a patience in him. Maybe he is a teacher or a season warrior. Tish has a feeling that there is something familar about him, but what?

As the guys enter deeper into the jungle, a group of mercenaries are watching the military from a distance. A squad of military men are performing maneuvers when they have the misfortune of running into the predators.

Alpha is the first one to see the men and throws his disks at them. It does not take long to kill the humans. As the predators start to take their trophies, the mercenaries watch the creatures rip the heads and spines from the bodies. They hang the bodies upside down and proceeds to strip the flesh off.

"What are these things?" Kelly asks.

"Quiet or we will be next." Drake says.

The mercenaries use the new high pitch sonic wave weapon on the unsuspecting predators. They are render unconscious.

"Damn they are heavy. What are we to do with them?" Bubba asks.

"Did you see what they did? The squad never had a chance." Colby says.  
"Let the Docs have them first then we can hunt them and kill them." Drake answers.  
The mercenaries take them to the lab for the doctors to have their fun. Since the lab is a days trek away, they keep the predators out. They are to be kept tranquilized.

Tish hears the scuffle and goes to see what is happening. The three hunters are down and the mercs are hauling them to the lab. "Damn this means I need to help them escape. I seriously doubt that they know our language enough to know what is expected of them to do." Tish looks at what is left of the fallen humans and figures the hunters can take care of themselves."Only if they just have to deal with Mitchel yes, but Kilroy will show no mercy. I can not let that happen. I would not wish that on my worst enemy. No matter how angry I get. Not everyone can handle the maze and survive. 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: I make no claims of owning the Predator characters.

Chapter Two Tish thinks of what she must do to get them out while she is sprinting to the facility. Also she makes sure not to be capture herself. Been there: Done that: Do not want to repeat it. Breaking in should be easier than breaking out for no one anticipates that. Once inside, she must find a terminal then get to the prisoners.

First she needs to hack into the system in order to make their escape invisible by removing them from all the cameras along the escape route. Tish does not want to alert the military of her actions. Then she needs to put a command into the system to delete everything from the memory banks. A total crash of the facility. This will totally blackout the whole facility so she hopes these guys have infa-red vision in their helmets to see if need be. Tish knows the corridors blindfolded so it is not a problem for her.

Second she needs to find out where their weapons are and to get both of them together. The escape route will be determine by what level they are on then going out through the elevator shaft to the main floor. Once there go down the crewway to the loading bays. No one will be there at that time of the day. The challenge is the crossing of the perimeter to the fence. They will be out in the open in broad daylight.

Tish arrives in the middle of the night. She scales the perimeter wall under the guard tower. She has no problem crossing the perimeter for it is hard to guard at night for the guards do not have night goggles.

Tish enters through the ventilation system. She sneaks through the facility until she finds a computer terminal. Working at the computer terminal, Tish is able to hack into the surveillance cameras. She finds the weapons and the prisoners on sub level four. Two of them are with Dr. Mitchel and the other one is with Dr. Kilroy. Tish has to save him first before any permanent damage is done to him. She checks her weapons. They are several knives, throwing stars and a extend pole. Before leaving the room, Tish starts the procedure for the meltdown of the facility computer systems. She hopes two hours is sufficient time frame.

Now the fun begins. Tish crawls into the ventilation shaft just to work her way down four levels to memory lane. She sneaks her way to Dr. Kilroy's lab with the feeling that someone is walking across her grave. A cold sweat forms over her body as she remembers the last time she is here. Not now: come on and get a grip: you have a job to do: think about it later, she thinks to herself. However; that does not work, the memories flood back in full force.

Hours of being strap down on the table. She has to listen to what they will do to her body. Calling Dr. Kilroy a mad doctor is a compliment. Demented is more up his alley. His love to inflict pain and torment is scary. The more you scream, the more he gets off. He will not think twice at deforming ya. His greatest kick is Thera's Maze.

His brainchild named after his love. The different levels are hell alond, but together it is a death wish. In order to live you must master each level which consist of the labyrinth, the gantlet, the obstacle course, and the hallucinatory zone. Not to mention the laser tag you must do throughout the maze. Once you survive the maze, you need to deal with the hyper military and mercs.

The doctor injecting chemicals into her bloodstreams and then zapping her with high voltage to cause a chain reaction. Hours of having her body feel like acid rushing through her systems. The convulsions, the hypersensitivities of all nerve endings. The pain is so excruciating that all she want to do is die. It changes her DNA to the point that she does not know if she is human or a creature. It enhances her thought patterns and gives her more physical strength and endurance. Tish has the scars proving she has out last the trials of the Maze. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three 

Za'Ruc wakes up with a splitting headache. He tries to move, but is unable to . He dreads opening his eyes to see where he is at. Being strap to a cold metal lab table is one thing, but also having my armor and weapons remove is another.  
"What kind of weapon did they use on us? Why am I so groggy?" Za'Ruc wonders. He looks around the room looking for the others and their weapons. He needs to escapes so he struggles against his bonds.

"Dr. Kilroy, The creature is awake." Sarah imforms.  
"Aha, good. Now I can get on with my studies." Kilroy says.  
"What kind of tests are we to perform today?" Sarah asks.  
"I need to gage his threshold level of pain. It is not any fun when you can not get a rouse out of them." Dr. Kilroy says knowing the creature is unable to understand him.  
"I have his general vital stats." Sarah says.  
"First I need some blood to see what we have here before I can start his transformation." Kilroy says as he jabs the needle into Za'Ruc's arm.

Za'Ruc stares hard at the human whom seems to be enjoying inficting pain. Well he has news for him, he will not give him any satisfaction. Let him think he is hurting him for once he lets down his guard, he is dead.

While Kilroy extracts the blood, he is surprise to see it is green. "Interesting. I will see what will happen when it is mix with red. Sarah take this sample to the lab for analysis. We need to know the make up"  
"Green blood? What is this thing?" Sarah asks as Kilroy hands her the vial. "That is what the lab is to tell us." Kilroy says. She leaves to go find out.

Za'Ruc wonders where the others are and what happen to their weapons. The main questions are how long I have been asleep and how much have these oomans learn about us?  
Dr. Mitchel is also trying to figure out what kind of creatures they are and how he has to deal with them.  
"They are some ugly creatures, thats for sure." Rena says.  
"Rena, they probably think we are just as ugly. So what are the results so far to the tests." Mitchel reply.  
"From what I can ascertain they prefer the hotter temperatures, but can tolerate the cold to a degree. The bright light and darkness do not seem to phase them. We know that high pitch sonic wave hurt their ears if they have any." Rena reports.  
"You know what I would love to do. A full body examination of one of them. Just to see how similar they are to us. They look reptilian, but also humanoid. Are they savages by nature or only when provoke? I wish we can communicate with them." Dr. Mitchel says.  
"Are you crazy? Kelly told me what they did to those soldiers. Ripping their heads off and skinning them. That is so gross. How can they do that?" Rena asks.  
"Come now. If I attack you, would you not fight back? Do not we do the same when we hunt big game? Remember the buffalos." Mitchel answers.  
"Of course. I will fight you. Doctor, they are animals not people. What are we to do with them?" Rena says.  
"I think we will let them go through Thera's Maze." Mitchel counters. Thinking about the complicate labyrinth, they will have to maneuver through. Then figure out how to get to the upper levels to the outside. If they make it that far, they still have the jungle and military/mercs to get around to freedom. So far only one person has manage it. Tish Monty and how she did it no one really knows.

Both Poe and Alpha are getting frustrated with the humans. What is next? pain tolerance or maybe see if we bleed. "What do you think they are doing to Za'Ruc? Is he still alive? Can you hear what those things are talking about?" Alpha questions.  
"The same thing they are doing to us. I hope he still is alive. They are hoping by separating us, we will show some weakness. You do not want to know what is being said." Poe answers.  
Alpha turns to Poe with a kill look, "What is it!" Alpha demands.  
"The female wants your body." Poe laughs.  
Alpha starts to charge Poe picking him up and throws him against the wall asking, "Are you crazy! That ugly thing. I am not that desperate"  
"Do not worry. She thinks you are ugly also. Basically the male wants to know what makes us tick and the female thinks we are savages. She does not approve of our hunting techniques." Poe says.  
"Maybe I should skin her. Their kind is no better than us. What are the elders going to say about this?" Poe says.  
"We need to find a way out. You think they will just open the door and let us out. Or maybe I should just bust the glass." Alpha says as he hits the glass to test it.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four 

Dr. Kilroy is getting angry for no matter what he does, this creature shows nothing. Za'Ruc wants to choke the life out of this human. The human talks too much and has to many sharp objects.  
A noise catches Za'Ruc's attention. He looks at the doctor, but he does not seem to hear it. Weak. It is too busy talking to the other human. Let the ooman rant and rave. I need to listen to the noise. What is making the noise? It is coming from the vent. Does that mean that the hardmeats are here also? Za'Ruc thinks.

The more he listens, the closer it gets. He thinks he should get out of here before he is attack. This is not the way I wish to die. Defenseless. A shadow appears at the grate. Za'Ruc strains against his restraints.  
Kilroy cuts Za'Ruc deep into his arm leaving a large gapping wound. Za'Ruc turns his head toward the human and roars. 'C'jit! That hurts'

As Tish jumps out of the duct, she sees Kilroy cut him. So she throws her knife at Kilroy hitting him in the shoulder. The military soldier sees a knife hit the doctor and turns to see who did it. He raises his weapon as he turns only to have his neck snap for slow reaction time.

Dr. Kilroy is leaning up against the wall staring at Tish in shock. This gives Tish plenty of time to act. "Will you never learn? When is enough enough? You are not God so stop acting like one. He is not going to be your next victim, if I can help it." Tish says as she walks to Kilroy.  
"Now Tish. There is no need to be upset. Look at you. You are a survivor. You made it pass everyone and everything in the Maze. You are the only one who has manage that. Join us and help us. Let me find out what I did so I can create more like you." Dr. Kilroy states.

This only makes Tish angry. "Rot in Hell. Boy help us if that ever happens. One is more than enough. How do you enjoy pain?" Tish says as she twist the knife in a 360 degree turn taking bone and muscle as she pulls out her knife. Then she knocks him out with one punch. ' Why can not you fight like a man so I can kill you properly.' Tish replies watching him bleed all over the floor.

Za'Ruc is glad it is not the xenomorph, but also is amaze that a femal can snap a neck with such ease considering how tiny she is. Wish I could understand what is being said. I can understand her anger better if I knew what happen. Why is she helping me instead of working with them? Why did I not learn this language? Pauk! Poe Where are you? Za'Ruc ponders.

Tish turns toward the predator trying hard to calm down. Her body screams anger one minute then goes neutral the next. She must show him she means no harm. Tish approaches in a surmissive stance in order not to aggravate him. When Tish sees his arm is still bleeding green blood, she goes to the supply drawer getting out supplies needed to patch him up. Za'Ruc watches her action and sees she is trying to make him see that she is here to help not fight him.

As Tish sets up the supplies in order as she needs them, she talks softly to him knowing that he does not understand teh words. Maybe the tone of her voice might relax him and her.  
First she injects the site with lidocaine to deaden the area. She looks for any bad reactions to the shot. She cleans the area with peroxide that is when she sees that he needs stitches. She knows it must hurt for Tish can feel his muscles tense up during the cleansing. Tish looks up to see if he is in any other distress before she starts to stitch him up hoping the lidocaine is working. Tish has to put stitches deep inside his arm for the wound is gapping. To prevent infection she needs to close the wound as best as possible meaning to put internal stitches as well as external ones.

Za'Ruc must give her credit for not having her hands shake. He watches her in wonderment at first when the needle gives a burning sensation then the area goes numb. Such soft but firm hands for a human. As she doctors him up she chews on her lower lip when concentrating. That gives him a strange feeling inside especially when her eyes look right into the depth of his. He can feel and see the compassion, understanding, and empathy. But how and why, she is a female human?

Tish examines her stitches making sure that there will be limited scaring. Then she applies the antibiotic ointment over the stitches along with a camouflage bandage ( ha, ha funny joke, same color of his skin :)) Tish releases the strapes and motions for him to follow her. Za'Ruc wants to test her, but she will not comply. Already she is leaving the room. Hopefully she will take him to the others. Za'Ruc moves his arm testing the stitches. They go down a hall and turns left stopping at a panel which she pulls a needle down the slot which happens to make the door open.

Quickly entering the room, they take out the soldiers in true predator fashion. They rip them to pieces. Tish grabs Dr. Mitchel and says, "Hello, Dr. Mitchel. Pleasure to see you again. Now if you value your life, you will release his friends and do not sound the alarm. If you try any funny business, I will let you talk with my new shadow." Tish points to the tall guy behind her. "I can see he really wants to kill someone else. I have seen their handiwork. It will be a painful death if you rats us out. No one will ever know what happens to you for they do not leave enough behind to identify." Tish says as she watches Dr. Mitchel press the right buttons to release them. Rena is under the control panel praying.

"Tish why are you helping them? You will not be able to get away with this. They will hunt you down. Stay with us, no one will know your involvement. They are killers. Can not you see that?" Dr. Mitchel pleads.  
"Mitchel, maybe you will have a quick death. Thanks to you I stop being human the day you started experimenting on me. I am also a killer for I had to do it before. How do you think I made it to Mount Kepsha alive to regain my freedom? I took a few good men. You people have to be stop and now is the time. Goodbye doctor." Tish says.

The minute the door opens, Alpha runs out wanting to kill someone. Alpha goes right to Dr. Mitchel and proceeds to slowly dismember him. Tish turns her back looking at her watch. Poe goes to Za'Ruc and asks about the female. "Why is she here helping us"  
"From what I can figure out, she is a victim of theirs and refuses for us to become one. You ask her?" Za'Ruc says.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still wish to have Scar home with me, but I do not own any of them.

Chapter Five:

Tish goes up to Za'Ruc and grabs his arm pointing at her watch then tugs him toward the door to lead them to their weapons. Poe watches this and is surprise Za'Ruc did not retaliate. 'We must stay with the time table or else we will be in the dark.' Tish thinks. They follow her to the weapons a couple of doors down. As they dress, Tish draws a map showing them what needs to be done in order to get out alive.

Za'Ruc watches her and studies the map. Tish says words and gestures along with them trying to get him to understand. They need to go through the labyrinth then climb up the shaft only to go down a passageway out the side door. This will be the test. They need to get the female ooman to show them where they were captured in order to repay her for helping them. But at the same time make her think she is helping.

Poe studies the map and comes up with the same thought. Poe jumps on Za'Ruc and pins him to the floor in front of Tish. "Will she show us in good faith or should we just kill her once we leave this building? Why not ask? Showing off maybe." Za'Ruc asks.

"Why lose the upper hand by letting her know I know her language. Not yet. Lets see how far she takes us." Poe replies.

So they want her to show them where they were captured. Tish nods in understanding. Seeing that they are ready, she leads them out.

"Is anyone going to tell me why we are following a female?" Alpha asks.

"She has manage to get us out all by herself and she knows where to go. Besides I love the way she kicks ass." Za'Ruc answers.

As they race through the labyrinth the predators/hunters start to doubt Tish's knowledge of the corridors. Towards the end, they encounter humans who get in their way only to be eliminated. When they finally arrive at the elevator, Tish opens the door and climbs up onto the roof of it. She points to the cable and motions upward. They have no trouble scaling up the cables. Surprising the cables di not break under all that weight. The guys are amaze that this human is able to climb so easy and keep up with them. They make it to the loading bays in record amount of time.

At the loading bay, Tish points to the guard posts at the perimeter fence in warning them. Then she points to a particular spot along the perimeter where they need to escape at. This will not be a problem for them for they can cloak.

Tish is stun when Za'Ruc kneals in front of her with his back to her and Alpha grabs her to put her not to gently on his back. Za'Ruc motions for Poe to set his bomb in order to destroy any knowledge of them when the alarm bells go off indicating a major meltdown and self destruct of all computer systems. Tish points to teh perimeter in a now fashion and Poe tells them about her destruct sequence.

All the guys start punching buttons on their wristplates and disappears right in front of her. That solves the problem of getting across the yard undetected. They blast the fence causing the guards to attack, but that is short live. The hunters slash them with their wristblades taking their trophies. Then they run into the jungle for a good ten minutes before stopping just to dump Tish on the ground.

Tish listens to them talk to each other. It is not an unpleasant sound to listen to. If she could, she would listen all day, but they can not stay. They still have the military/mercs to deal with.

After what seems to be a lifetime, Tish trys to get Za'Ruc attention by reaching for his arm. Alpha grabs her and throws her against a tree roaring at her, "Do not ever grab a warrior. You respect us or die!" Alpha yells at her without thinking that she does not understand.

Tish recovers and shoves Alpha right back yelling at him, "Fine! You deal with the Mercs. I am leaving. Men!" And storms off toward the ruins. Alpha and Poe are surprise that she is able to push Alpha that far.

"No ooman has the right to do that and live." Alpha demands as he is about to go and slap her when Za'Ruc stops him by laughing, "Alpha, a female ooman faces up to you without fear. Leave her be. We better follow her before she gets into trouble. Poe what did she say?"

Poe repeats what she says.

"What is a Merc? What does she mean by men? Za'Ruc you can not let her live after the way she is acting." Alpha says.

"Merc might be a soldier. Men, I am just as lost as you are. She is a warrior and her ways are different from ours. If she knew what she did is disrespectful, she might not do it. Lets go after her." Za'Ruc explains.

Tish is so angry that she just runs not looking to see if they are following or watching out for the Mercs. She is surprise that she has not trip any traps. 'It is too open here. Where are the trip wires and men? I must pay attention or die.' Tish says to herself. The guys catch up to her wondering why she is searching like she is trying to find something. Lost maybe Alpha laughs. Suddenly Tish throws a knife up into a tree and a body falls. Ambush so the hunt is on. Tish fights alongside with the hunters killing both Merc and Military.

The group of merc/military heard the alarms go off so that means only one thing. Escape. Drake and Kelly watch the path waiting for those creatures to come wondering if Tish Monty is with them. Drake sees Tish enter the clearing. Two birds with one stone, this is their lucky day. There are the creatures.

What! How did she know Colby was there? "Attack" yells Drake as he enters the clearing. The fighting seems to go on for forever. The more they kill, the more come. Then Drake crosses Tish's path.

"Well, well, well. If it is not the all mighty tease. I knew someday we would meet again. Remember what I told you last time. 'Monty, I will mount you.'" Drake states.

"Tennar get real. I see you are still stuck on yourself. I told you before; I will tell you again, 'Only in your dreams.'" Tish says as she fights him.

"This time it will happen as I slowly kill you. It will be a rush." Drake counters.

The picture that statement makes throws her off guard enough for Drake to stab her. Tish feels it, but ignores it so that she can continue.

"Stop pipe dreaming for now I have a shadow." Tish states. Drake turns around only to have Za'Ruc's wristblades enter his chest and gets toss like a rag doll. Tish nods her thanks and continues to fight.

Alpha's regard of Tish changes during the battle. 'She is truly not on the oomans side, but why? for she is a human. Loyal to us is not a factor for it is not right. Tish has many kills, but takes no trophies. Finally the fight is over. Tish gathers her strength while the hunters collect their trophies.

They continue to travel through the jungle alternating between traveling in the trees and walking on foot. Tish lets the hunters stay in the trees and she stays on the ground for swinging in the trees hurts too much. Since the distruction of the facility, Tish knows that they will hunt them down until they die.

Traveling at night does not bother anyone for you can hear sounds better at night. You can not attack what you can not see. The hunters use their heat vision to detect any more soldiers.

"Za'Ruc why does the female continues? She must be tire by now. I know I would like to take a rest." Alpha questions.

"She knows this jungle. If she continues there must be a good reason. You want to rest make her know it." Za'Ruc answers.

Tish knows the hunters are tire, but if she stops, she will not make it to the glen. Tish needs to concentrate on getting there before she drops from the pain.

Throughout the night they keep watch for more traps and troops. As dawn appears Tish slows down. She takes cautions not to leave any traces of entry.

The guys watch her work her way through a solid wall of trees and vines. After she disappears, the guys follow suit. Working their way they notice the temperature change and the smell of sulphur and methane. To their surprise it opens into a small glen. A small stream entering from a crevice forming a tiny waterfall with a pond. Hot springs rich in minerals, fruit trees a plenty. It even has an outcroping with a dual purpose; shelter and a lookout with a view of the whole valley. Critters abound the area. A small paradise. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I still do not have any claims whatsoever on the Predator moives and characters.

Chapter Six

"This place is like home. How can this be?" Poe wonders. Poe and Alpha settle down by the hot springs enjoying the feel of it and arrranging their trophies for cleaning. Doing minor maintenance on their armor that occur during the attack.

Tish continues on to climb the outcropping so Za'Ruc follows. Tish points southeast once he is beside her showing him where they were captured. A halfday journey. She has manage to get them to safety and did not turn them over to the humans. Za'Ruc's stomach grumbles so Tish shows him some fruit trees and critters. Tish heads for one of the fruit trees.

Za'Ruc captures a critter and joins the others. While he is eating, he tells them how far away they are to their ship.

"Why would the female want to live here? It is hotter than the rest of the planet. What are we going to do with her?" Alpha asks.

"Maybe because the other oomans would not bother her here for the heat is too much for them." Poe answers.

"Since she pass the test, we will take her with us. For they will surely kill her because she help us." Za'Ruc answers.

"What of the Elders? A ooman?" Alpha questions.

"We will discuss her to them and how she help us. And maybe she can explain that weapon. If all fails, I will have her as my aseigan." Za'Ruc states.

"Aseigan! Have you lost it? Our females fall all over themselves trying to get your favors!" Alpha ask looking confused.

"Do you have any suggestions? She is a fine warrior." Za'Ruc counters.

"Yes. Kill her. She is only ooman." Alpha coolly states.

Tish collapses at the base of the tree as she is trying to reach for a pear. The pain in her side is unbearable. She inhales sharply as she falls onto her hands and knees rocking gasping for a breathe. "Damn, I open it." Tish says as she looks at her hand to see her own blood.

As the guys are discussing the problems, Poe hears Tish's gasp. Poe turns around to see what is happening with the female. When he sees her in that position, Poe looks around to see why she will be down.

Za'Ruc turns around to see what Poe is looking at and orders, "Alpha search the area for intruders." As he runs to Tish before Poe can.

Za'Ruc grabs her to see how injure she is. Tish swats him hoping he will leave her alone long enough so she can breath through the pain. However he has other plans, Za'Ruc pins her down and pulls up her shirt enough to see the wound. Tish squirms trying to get Za'Ruc to stop for she is embarrass by her scars.

"Poe I need you to hold her down. I need to clean this up. How could she travel with this wound?" Za'Ruc says as he lets up on his hold.

Poe pins her legs under his and holds down her arms. He is surprise at how strong she is. Za'Ruc pulls out his medikit and wipes the wound with her shirt to see what needs to be done.

"Are you ready? I need to pour the cleanser into the wound and you know how much that burns." Za'Ruc asks and Poe nods tightening his hold.

Za'Ruc pours some of the astringent substance to cleanse the wound. Tish's muscles all bunch up at once as she grimaces at the pain. They are shock that she did not yell out. Za'Ruc pours more into the wound making sure there is no signs of infection inside.

"Do you think you can hold her while I stitch her up? Or should I call Alpha over to help?" Za'Ruc asks.

"Call Alpha for I know she will fight it. She is stronger than she looks." Poe replies.

Alpha arrives just as Za'Ruc turns to locate him. Alpha reports, "There is no one around, or has been here for sometime. So did she inflict the injury herself or what?"

"Alpha look at the wound. It is over twelve hours old. Use your bioscan and monitor her vitals. I need you to hold her shoulders down while I stitch her up." Za'Ruc says.

That can not be! That wound means it happen during the ambush. Oomans can not go that long in pain without signs. She ran and lead us here without complaining." Alpha states in wonder.

"Exactly. Which means one of two things. One she loves pain or two she wanted to save our butts before she passes out. Now hold her down for I can not give her anything for the pain without killing her." Za'Ruc answers.

"No.No.NO. Don't. Not again." Tish demands as she struggles against them.

Za'Ruc starts to stitch Tish's side only to have her lash out at him knocking the needle out of his hand. "Hold her still so I can stitch her." Za'Ruc commands and starts again to sew her up.

Once he finishes stitching, Za'Ruc pours another solution onto the wound. The minute the solution hits her skin, Tish swings. A direct hit in the middle of Za'Ruc's chest. Both Alpha and Poe stare at both of them wondering what will happen next.

"I see she got loose of your hold and still manage to have a good punch considering her wound." Za'Ruc laughs. Thinking to himself, he admires her for even in pain she still fights. A true warrior.

Za'Ruc is brought out of thought when he hears Alpha extend his blades. Staring at Alpha; he is about to say something, but Alpha speaks first.

"Lets just kill her now and be done with it. She is too weak. Her temperature is falling. I promise you, she will not feel a thing." Alpha states.

Za'Ruc grabs Alpha's arm in a deathgrip and speaks in a deadly calm voice, "No! She will live only her body is in shock. Is everything low or just her body heat?"

Alpha scans her again and says, "It is just her body temperature lowering. All her other levels are stable. Za'Ruc what is it? She is only a ooman."

"It appears that he is claiming her after all." Poe says laughing looking at Alpha reaction.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Za'Ruc questions. He releases his grip once Alpha retracks his blades.

"You never taken one alive before. Why?" Alpha asks.

"She is worth more alive than dead. She has proven herself worthy of us. I will fight anyone who challenges my decision." Za'Ruc replies in a determined tone.


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: I still have no claims to any of the predator movies or major characters except for the ones I named in my story. Just borrowing the concept of them for fun, no money transactions. However, if Scar by any chance happens along I would not mind staking claims on him. ha ha. Now on with the story. Enjoy.)

Chapter Seven

Alpha storms off. He scouts the area for any possible humans. In his current mood, Alpha has a taste for blood. So he goes off in search of something to kill and satisfy this feeling of frustration that he feels about Za'Ruc's actions.

As he leaves the glen, he has questions. Why this ooman? What is there about her that catches Za'Ruc's attention? Definately not looks, thats for sure.

Poe watches Alpha leave in a tiff. Poe glances at the two of them and decides to leave them alone. If she dies, it should be done alone with Za'Ruc. Za'Ruc would not like it to have a witness to it. There is a strange bond between them. Go figure.

Poe goes to the outcrop to survey the terrain to plot the quickest route to the ship. If it was not for the natives, this would be a perfect place for a retreat. Unless you want to have a hunting visit then it is wonderful. Plenty of places to hide and grab. He is wondering how Za'Ruc will explain Tish to the Elders that is if she survives.

Za'Ruc must think fast for time is short. There must be a way to bring up Tish's body temperature. He knows that his body heat can keep her warm during the night, but not raise it up enough for her to live. A greater source must be found. Looking around he sees the hot springs. Yes that will do the trick.

Za'Ruc starts to remove his armor, gauntlets,wrist computer, and shoes. He looks around to see where the guys are before her removes Tish's clothes leaving only her underwear on. Then he picks her up and carries her to the springs. Za'Ruc just steps into the spring as if it is a bathing tub. The water only goes up to his waist. The water temperature is at a pleasant ninety degrees Fahrenheit.

Za'Ruc eases Tish slowly into the water until her body is submerge up to her neck. Then he starts to move in a circular motion with Tish bobbing in the water floating.

He continues this for an hour or so. Every now and then he dunks her completely under the water to see what response he gets. So far all he gets is a few sputtering when she returns to the surface. No major out breaks as of yet. He is hoping to see some of the spunk she had earlier.

He stops moving and eases up against the side of the spring. Leaning Tish up against him with her head resting on his chest. Her buoyancy is so great that she just floats on her back with no problem of sinking to the bottom.

Looking down at her, Za'Ruc just starts to talk to her knowing that she does not understand him. Hoping the sounds that he makes will bring her back. He praises her about her warrior skills and her endurance during the battle and the hike. Laughs about how she manage to shock Alpha by shoving him, but still nothing. He even whispers sweet nothings into her ear with no results.

Poe watches from the outcrop. At first he keeps himself busy just fiddling around doing basically nothing of imports except eating. When Za'Ruc stops turning and rests against the wall, Poe monitors Tish's levels. They have come up almost to normal range for oomans.

It is just seeing Za'Ruc holding her to him that strikes a cord. Never has he ever seen Za'Ruc hold anyone in such a manner. It is something a mother would do in our culture. Poe is so glad Alpha is not here to see this. Za'Ruc will never live this one down. Poe double checks for Alpha. Nope, no Alpha, good.

Za'Ruc can tell that Tish's body temperature is coming up for she is not as cold as she was earlier. Za'Ruc always pride himself for his patience; however, he is drawing near an end of it for he feels that he is failing her somehow. That he is not doing enough.

At this point in time, he turns her around to face him. Shaking her a little, but not too hard. He growls and roars at her demanding attention.

"Look, C'jit you _ooman. _ A warrior does not give up and die just because of a tiny wound like yours. _NOW WAKE UP!"_

Poe races down to the springs just in case Tish needs rescuing.

Tish wakes up to the feeling that her head is about to fall off. She reaches up with one hand to hold her head still and with the other hand she starts to hit the chest that is attach to the arms that is shaking her. She is still to weak to open her eyes yet, but she manages to say this.

"Will you _PLEASE STOP IT!_ before you knock my block off."

Surprise Za'Ruc drops her and she ends up falling into the water. Recovering quickly Za'Ruc grabs her and pulls her out of the water. Sitting her on the edge as he climbs out of the spring.

Making sure that she is sitting comfortably, Za'Ruc heads to her bedding and grabs a blanket to wrap her up in.

Poe starts to laugh at her response. Before Za'Ruc can ask, Poe tells him what she says. Za'Ruc likes what he hears for that means that she returning to normal.

Tish feels the blanket going around her and she braves the elements by opening her eyes to see where she is at.

"I see she lives. Maybe she is worthy of a challenge one day." Alpha says as he returns to the glen.

"Yes she does. Only when I feel she is up to it, will she accept your challenge. If you want it sooner, you will have to fight me in her place. Agreed. You return with many trophies, very good." Za'Ruc says.

"Just let me know when. So now what do we do?" Alpha asks.

"Right now I need to see how Tish is doing. Then we will figure out when and how we are going to the ship. For I have no doubt that there are more oomans out there waiting to see when we are going to show up again." Za'Ruc answers.

Tish sits and watches them talking to each other. She loves listening to them. The way their clicks,growls, and purrs justs flow together like a melody. What she does not understand is why the leader of the bunch is aggravated at his fellow warrior. But most of all, why was he holding her in the spring.

Poe squats down next to Tish and says in broken english, "Feel okay? Confuse?"

Tish stares at Poe as if he slap her. "You know my language and never let me know. Watching me make a fool of myself in front of you and your friends. Funny! I forgot to laugh. All of you knew and did not say anything. Silly human. So why now?"

Poe shakes his head in a no fashion and points only to himself. "Thought you needed.. someone to help you.. understand."

"Sorry. Must be difficult for you. I do not totally understand. Why is he mad?" Tish asks pointing at Za'Ruc.

"Alpha wants you dead and he wants you to live." Poe answers pointing to Alpha as he speaks.

"Should I be scared? Thank you, but he approaches." Tish asks and warns Poe of the friends coming.

"How is she? She still looks to pale to me. Will she suffer any major damage from this?" Za'Ruc asks Poe when he arrives.

Not even aware that he is only wearing his loincloth and body netting; Tish blushes and turns her head, but not before taking a good look at him. He is tall and well muscled. She does not see any excess fat on that sculpture body that would put any of the gods to shame. He is kind of cute in an alien way. A face only a mother would love; however, he is growing on her. She wishes she could understand what they are talking about.

"Her levels are within normal ranges for a ooman. She is weak from the sudden drop in her body temperature. Maybe after she eats and drinks something and rests for a short time, she might start feeling better. As for the damage only time will tell. Do you want me to talk to her and find out what is paining her and how she is feeling? By the way maybe you should put your things back on. I do not think she is use to seeing so much of you at one time." Poe answers his questions.

"Are you sure? If you think it will do any good in talking with her. Besides you can tell her that she will be going with us when we leave." Za'Ruc squats down and picks her up as if she is a child to carry her to the sleeping pallet. He turns to leave to put back on his things and to get her something to eat and drink.

Alpha watches Za'Ruc carry the ooman as if she means something to him. He shakes his head as he heads in the opposite direction in order to clean his trophies. Such emotions for a Yautja is not normal. There is always plenty of females to choice from at home why bother.

Tish is so shocked that she hides her face in his chest so she does not have to see what the others are thinking about this. Slowly she dresses herself while keeping the blanket wrap around her as she changes her underwear. Tish has always been modest about her nakedness, she never thought herself pretty enough. That is one reason she learn how to kick ass, she preservation. As she is dressing she notices the stitches done to her wound. Another scar to add to the collection. Once she is finish dressing, Tish lays down and falls asleep for over doing it.

Poe joins Za'Ruc and herds him to where Alpha is sitting.

"She is resting. We need to talk about how we are to get to the ship. Alpha how many more oomans do you think are out there?" Poe says.

"I think there is plenty more. So how soon can we leave? Will she make it or is Za'Ruc here going to nursemaid her all the way home." Alpha says sneeringly.

That gets him a punch in the face from Za'Ruc. "I can nursemaid both her and kick your ass all the way to the ship and home. Do you want a sample now or will you shut up and listen to what Poe has to say for this is getting old. She is mine to do as I please."

"Puak! Ki'ete! You two are acting like a couple of Unbloodeds. The quickest route is straight through the valley then by the ruins. However, the possiblities of ambushes are great for the valley is open. Best if we stay in the trees as much as possible. Less chance of them sneaking up on us." Poe tells.

"Sounds good. We will give the female one day to heal and then we will leave this planet. For Alpha sake I hope there is plenty of oomans to kill so that he can work out his jealousy on the oomans." Za'Ruc counters.

"Jealous never. Why, she is nothing." Alpha says and continues to clean his trophies. Could he be jealous?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I still have no claims to the predator movies. No money gains just pure fun.

A/N: I will like to thank those who have review my story and due to them I am continuing it.

Chapter Eight

Za'Ruc and Poe leave Alpha to the cleaning of his trophies. They head toward Tish. They stop along the way to get some fruit and some water for them to eat. Once they get to Tish, Poe checks her levels to she how she is fairing.

So far so good. Poe must see how much damage has been done to her. In order to do that, he has to wake her up. Gently he shakes her shoulder as to not to startle her, "Tish you need to wake.. I question you."

"Please I am too tired. Let me sleep." Tish answers gritting her teeth for the pain in her side is so intense. Feels like a hot poker is stabbing her. All she wants to do is sleep for there is no pain, just oblivion.

"NO! Later..but now..answers." Poe says nudging her again.

"Alright. Alright. What do you need to know? You **_do_** realize that I would like to **_die_** in peace." Tish replies slowly as she sits up wrapping the blanket around her and favoring her side. She slowly draws a breath to work through the pain.

"I need to know if any damage to you.. Paining...weakness..die?" Poe asks keeping a close eye on her for any reactions.

Tish surprises Poe by standing up on her own. She lets her blanket fall to her feet and she slowly walks around the campsite moving all her extremities showing him that all is working as it should. She displays no signs of dizziness or any weakness to prevent her from continuing on her way. On the whole she is well, except for the beads of sweat on her brow and the set look of her jaw. If you did not know her, you would not know that she is hurting.

"I have a pain in my side, but that is to be expected since I have a wound there. I still have a chill that is why I want to sleep. I wish I could warm up some more. Maybe then my side would not hurt so much. The chill makes me shiver some. I just wish I was dead. Whoever said death comes on swift wings, lied. Happy now." Tish says groaning as she sits and wraps the blanket back around her.

"Levels good..no major damage..travel soon..why?" Poe says.

"Travel! As in all of us? Why must I? I am tire of suffering, thats why." Tish questions looking at all of them to judge their actions.

"Yes..protect you from enemy..can't for pain..must travel." Poe says hoping she understands.

"To die here or there makes no difference. I have no ties here." Tish answers with a shrug of her shoulders.

"We no kill you..take in." Poe remarks.

"Take in as a slave to whom..you?" Tish says knowing her fate rests on the answer.

"Aseigan..Za'Ruc." Poe says pointing to Za'Ruc as he answers.

"Aseigan?" Tish asks looking at Za'Ruc.

"A servant." Poe answers.

"So I am to do whatever **_HE_** tells me to do. What if I do not want that? Must I fight for my freedom?" Tish counters.

"He is not like that.. Very kind to you.. Gentle..Honest..Warrior..Respect." Poe states.

"He will be good to me. Then I do not see why I can not deal with it. As long as he does not beat me, I will serve him." Tish says starting to feel tired and defeated for there is no way to win. Too big and too many and boy does she hurt.

Za'Ruc has been quite watching them. He is please to see Tish is able to walk on her own and able to answer Poes questions with no major problems. When he hears his name being said he jerks his head toward Tish. What are they talking about that involves me.

"Poe what did you say to her? How is she? Is she hungry?" Za'Ruc asks as Poe approaches.

"I said that she is your aseigan. She will live. No major damage done. I do not know, did not ask. She is tired though. More sleep will help. She does not look too angry at being your aseigan." Poe answers.

Za'Ruc walks to Tish and sqauts down next to her. He offers her some fruit and a glass of water. He puts his hand under her chin so he can raise her head so she can see his face and says purringly, "M-di H'dlak ooman."

She turns to Poe to find the meaning. Za'Ruc leans back so that Poe is able to answer.

"No fear human...He offer friendship." Poe replies. Tish nods her head and takes the offered food.

"My name is Tish. What are yours?" Tish offers.

"Poe" pointing to himself.

"Za'Ruc" pointing to the one next to her.

"Alpha" pointing to the one by the springs.

Alpha watches the three of them. Poe doing his medical experiments on her. Za'Ruc treating her like a pet. So how could he possible be jealous of that! To be jealous means that I must care and that is ridiculous. Maybe she will die before we get to the ship. He is surprise that she is still alive. Any other ooman would be dead by now. The sooner we leave this planet, the sooner life will get back to normal.

Tish tries to eat, but it does not sit well. The more she eats, the more nauseous she gets. She goes for her pack to get some pain killers for the pain. She takes two of them. All she wants to do now is sleep. Rolling onto her left side, Tish covers herself with the blanket to sleep it off. She be damn if she will slow them down later when it is time to leave.

Za'Ruc is not totally convince that she is recover. So he decides to stay close by to her as to watch for any changes. While she is sleeping, he takes the time to clean his weapons and sharpen his blades.

Alpha takes post in a tree for the night. One reason is to avoid any humans who might enter by chance and two watch the surrounding area for any unexpected occurances. Morning can not come fast enough for him.

Poe goes to the outcroping to rest. He too is strategicly situated for any possible attack.

As darkness falls Za'Ruc takes up post next to Tish. In case she needs anything during the night he will be able to help somewhat. He starts off laying next to her on his back, but as the night wears on he ends up snuggling up against her wrapping his arm protectively around her. Also to give her more heat to warm her up.

Tish's guard is let down due to the fact that she took the pain killers. Because of it, her nightmares return. While tossing and turning, she manages to hit her side. Causing her to bolt straight up clutching her side and ends up colliding into Za'Ruc's chest. Startled by the impact, Tish looks up to see who she hit as if she did not already know.

Za'Ruc hears the noise Tish is making and looks around her to investigate why she is making those noises, but sees nothing out of the ordinary. Just as he rises to get a better look at her that is when she bumps into him. He holds her to stop her from causing any more damage to her side. Before she can scream or bolts, Za'Ruc puts his claw-finger to her mouth in a silent manner.

He lays her down in order to check out her wound. Seeing that she reopen the wound, he opens his medikit to get out a sealer. He shows her what he has in his hand to let her know what he has to do to her again. Fearing the worst, Tish braces herself for the burning sensation, only to have a warm feeling flow through her as the sealent is put over her wound. Either she is getting use to it or he put something numbing on first.

"Why?" Tish asks giving him a confuse look.

Za'Ruc cocks his head to one side and clicks his mandibles together. Damn language barrier.

"Aseigan" Za'Ruc says hoping it will help not knowing what else to say that will calm her.

Tish nods and lays back down and tries to go back to sleep. Za'Ruc also lays back down and pulls her back against him. At first Tish stiffen up then she realizes that he is only holding her to keep her warm.

Za'Ruc is uncertain how she will take this move, but he is relieve that she relaxes enough to go back to sleep.

Alpha is confuse watching the interaction between Za'Ruc and this Tish.

Poe is enjoying this hunt. More is happening than he hope for. He truly expect to have the normal boring hunt for oomans. Instead he is having a blast watching Za'Ruc go crazy about a ooman female. And Alpha having a challenge with her. Mind you she is not normal for a ooman because her levels are higher than they should be for one.

Before daybreak, Tish is up packing her gear and breaking camp so that whoever or whatever comes here will never know anyone was here before. Tish manages to get rid of all evidence of anyone being here.

The guys get their things together and is ready to leave just as the sun starts to rise in the valley. They are amaze at how fast Tish can break camp and is ready to leave. They leave the glen with Tish taking the rear. She takes one final look around before leaving making sure that she leaves no sign of inhabitance. It looks just like it was when she first seen it.

The four of them travel through the valley, swinging from tree to tree. Avoiding the ground as much as possible just in case of any trip wires or mines. The humans will not expect them to travel in the trees for before they travel on the ground.

The first rule of combat is never let the enemy to anticipate your moves. Always keep them guessing.

As the day wears on Tish taps Za'Ruc's shoulder to get his attention. She points down to the clearing showing them a group of military soldiers waiting in ambush for them. The traps are to noticable and too predictable. Common sense will tell you that if you have only one trail to travel that it is be easy to guess that there will be obstacles in the way sooner or later. So the guys sneak up on them and attack swiftly.

On the ground level the group of military soldiers are laying in wait for the enemy to arrive.

"When do you think they will come? Are they even coming?" asks Private Sadler.

"Oh they will come. It is just a matter of time." answers Major Lee.

"How can you be so sure? It has been three days since the compound has been destroyed. They should have been here a long time ago." says Sadler.

"For I have it on good authority that Monty is leading them out. She is probably taking her time so that we will have our guards down." answers Lee.

"Then we will all die. I have heard that she can sneak on someone without them knowing and slit their throat without making a sound. Should I tell the rest of the men about this?" ask Sadler.

"No. She may be able to sneak up on us, but I am told that the guys she is with are huge so they will make enough noise to hear. Just let them know to expect them soon." orders Lee.

"Say goodnight, Lee." Tish says as she slits Lee's throat in front of Sadler.

"You forgot the rule. Never underestimate your enemy." Then she proceeds to kill Sadler before he is able to alert the others. As if they could help for the guys are stringing them up just as they speak.

"This is too easy." Tish mutters as she looks around for more trouble.

"What..do..you..mean?" Poe asks after hearing her mumble.

"Ten soldiers just sitting around waiting. This smells of a trap. We will have company real soon. We need to leave now!...Cloak and run!" Tish says as she shoves Poe into the brush. And not too long after the shove, she hears someone stepping on a twigs alerting her of company. She turns to see who has arrive.

"What took you so long in getting here? I have been waiting forever for you to show. I was about to give up on you, Taylor." Tish calmly says looking at her watch. She hopes the guys are heading for their ship.

"Tish Monty, well,well, well. You are looking good for a dead person." says Taylor.

"Reports of my death are greatly exaggerated. You know the rule no body, no death. So now what? You and your friends have your fun with me. What will it be this time? Rape, torture, or the Maze again. Oh thats right, I blew up the Maze. Why do not we have a simple game of chase. I run and you follow." Tish states coolly.

"Now you come with us. Why don't we do it all. A group things. Six of us and one of you. I think the odds are good that we will win this time. Where are your friends?" Taylor says as he drags her along to the ruins. On the way he and his men are looking around nervously waiting for an attack.

"Taylor I do declare that you look like the boogieman is about to prounce upon you. You are not afraid of the shadows now are you? So we are going to the **_RUINS _**to play the games. Do you think I would kiss and tell? If I have friends here, why would I tell you anything?" Tish says hoping Poe hears her for she does not want them attack here.

"NO! Why should I. You are alone and from what I am told, your friends hate humans. So no one will save you this time. And I will personally see that you do not escape. You are mine now." Taylor answers by brushing his hand up against her face.

"As if I need someone to help me. I manage fine by myself last time, if memory serves me correct. Lets get it straight for the record, I will never be yours." Tish counters.

Za'Ruc sees red as the ooman male touches Tish. Poe holds him back and tries to listen to what is being said. The ruins is where they are heading.

"We need to go to the ruins by the ship. That is where they are going. Tish knows what she is doing. We must trust her and set a trap for these oomans." Poe says dragging Za'Ruc behind him picking up Tish's bag as they leave.

"She wants us to leave or why else would she conceal us. Lets get out of here and let her deals with them alone. She is telling us where she is going so that we can go in the opposite direction and she has made her choice. Them over us." Alpha says knowing he is not being heard.

"NO! We are not leaving without her and that is final. Lets get to the ruins before them and find a place to set an ambush for them." Za'Ruc orders hating the idea of leaving her with the oomans.

During the hike to the ruins, Tish intentually aggravites the men. She does such a good job that she manages to piss off a couple and they end up hitting her. Only to have her hit them back. That is when they decide to tie her up. Tish hopes the guys will leave and save themselves, but she knows they will not do it. It will be too simple just to have them go. She only hopes that they are careful for it is easy to get lost in the ruins.

Arriving at the ruins, Taylor goes to the base of the smaller temple and opens a passage to the inner chamber. Going through several passageways, they enter into a large chamber that has the look of where sacrifices are done.

"Chain her up to the post." Taylor orders as he pulls out his trusty whip. He ficks it a few times to see if Tish sweats.

"I see/hear you never leave home without your little friend. Not man enough to hit a female, you have to do it with a whip. Coward." Tish says knowing it will make him mad, but then he does not do well angry. She knows it will go bad, but at least she will get a few punches before the pain kicks in.

And so does the whipping starts. At first it is just mild hits, but when she does not cry out Taylor starts to take flesh off. But not once does, Tish cry out even as her back start to burn and she feels her blood run down her legs. She refuse to give him the satisfaction. When he get nowhere with the whip, he puts it down and starts to beat her mainly hitting the ribs and kidneys. The only thing Tish does is laugh at them, if not she will crack.

"Taylor, Taylor, you are loosing your touch. Is this all you can do to show a girl a good time? You have been hanging around the guys to long, no imagination." Tish teases him hitting all the right buttons.

"Release her and put her on the slab. We will see how she like it when real men mount her. Are you guys game for a lucky seven?" Taylor says as he starts to perparing himself.

The impact of her back hitting the slab drew a breath out of her. Watching them chain her to the slab, Tish notices that she will be able to work her hands free in time. However before she can work her hands free, she will have to endure them. It is only six of them. How much damage could they possible do?

As Taylor mounts her he forces her to look into his eyes saying, "How does it feel to have a real man in you?"

"I will let you know as soon as one does." Tish says and manages to get a punch to her jaw for that remark.

As each guy takes his turn, Tish slowly works her hands free. Once she is free she reaches above her hoping to find something she can hit them with. Taylor made the mistake of putting his whip on the slab. When she has her hands on it, she yields it hitting anyone and anything in her way. She manages to do some damage and grabs a shirt as she runs out of the chamber. Running through the passageways trying to get out, Tish puts the shirt on. The guys following shortly behind her.

Thinking she has made it to the exit, she turns the corner staggering, running into something hard and solid. Looking up she sees it is Za'Ruc and he is supporting her making sure she does not fall down. He takes one look at her and his grip tightens. That is when we hear the noise of running feet.

Za'Ruc pushes Tish into Poe arms and lets out such a fierce roar with he back arched and his mandibles flared that Tish thought the walls would crumble. She turns around in time to see both Za'Ruc and Alpha run down the passageway towards the men. The only thought she has is that the men will never know what hit them.

The only thing Za'Ruc could think of is how he is going to tear these oomans apart. The condition of Tish made his blood boil. The first group of men did not know what hit them for all they felt was a cool breeze of air as his blades rip them apart and a deafening roar of some creature. Alpha was able to take out the last two for Za'Ruc was busy tearing apart the oomans limb by limb. And for some strange reason he could understand why Za'Ruc got angry. Seeing the female staggering around the corner covered in blood and bruises he had a sudden urge to do some damage.

Alpha turns around to see Za'Ruc still slicing up the oomans. He goes to him and calls out his name for he knows better than to touch him. He will like to keep all his body parts, "Za'Ruc. Za'Ruc. Ease up. There is nothing left of them. It is time to go. Your female needs you more than these guys do. No trophies this round."

Za'Ruc looks at Alpha like it is the first time he sees him today. He looks down at what is left of the oomans and agree that Alpha is right. He did not leave anything behind to take. But then this is a revenge slaying not a hunt. Za'Ruc nods his head and heads back down the passage to Poe and Tish.

Alpha is glad he is able to get Za'Ruc attention so easy for he was not in the mood to fight him. He knew that Za'Ruc is a fierce warrior and heard rumors that he can kill with his bare hands if he needed to, but he never seen it done before. He only thought the Bad Bloods could fight like that. He is glad that he is on the same team or else he to would be dead. Alpha will never doubt or question Za'Ruc actions again.

"How..bad?" Poe asks Tish as she sinks to the ground.

"Bad..Give me a minute before I need to stand. How far to the ship? I can not fight anymore today." Tish says weakly.

"Not...far...Za'Ruc...mad..He..see..injury...with..visor.." Poe answers.

"Great. I am in trouble then. Why did you not look, but ask." Tish asks.

"Respect..They..come.." Poe says.

Tish stands up and hides behind Poe so that he will not be able to see clearly. Za'Ruc and Alpha approach them and one look at them, Tish starts to shake. They both look mad. And that is hard to tell with their masks on. Poe stands in a defensive pose waiting to see what they are going to do.

Za'Ruc sees Tish standing behind Poe and notices that Poe is in a defensive position. He stops and Alpha is taking in the situation and wonders what will happen next.

"Poe explain." Za'Ruc asks.

"Are you mad at the female or concern?" Poe states offensively.

"Concern... That bad." Za'Ruc says.

"Yes. The extent I am not sure, but she is unable to walk far." Poe says.

"Tell her that I will carry her to the ship and wait until you check her out to find out what happen." Za'Ruc says.

Poe tells Tish what Za'Ruc says and nods. Za'Ruc gently picks her up and carries her out toward the ship. Tish is craddle up against his chest that there is no way she can not hear his heartbeat and smell his scent. It is not a bad smell considering he just got done killing men. She tries real hard to relax so that she does not hurt as much as he walks. Za'Ruc holds in his anger so not to scare her for he can smell those men on her. So he now knows that they have violated her and he is glad he sliced them up. He only wishes that he made them suffer more. Another reason to hate oomans.

"So how much damage did he do to them? Did he even leave any for you?" Poe ask Alpha.

"He manage to rip apart four of them. The inital hits was with the blades, but he did the rest with his bare hands. Lets just stay that there was nothing let to claim for trophies. Not enough left to skin or identify as being oomans. I had two of them and I do have trophies. However I might let Za'Ruc have them if he wishes to have a keepsake for her. Did you know what he is able to do?" Alpha asks.

"That he is able to kill with his bare hands. Yes, a few years ago I saw him kill a Ghequo(a visious animal about four meters long). And he was not angry at the time, so I can imagine what he did today. This is one reason why he is a good teacher. He is not afraid of anything and is able to handle anything that comes his way. We can learn from him. Never a boring hunt when he is around. Afraid he will challenge you for her?" Poe asks.

"YOU knew this and YOU still let me challenge him. I never had a snowball chance in hell against him. Why did you let me do something so stupid?" Alpha claims.

"Easy for the fact that I knew that he would not kill you. Mame maybe, but not kill. How are you going to learn without trying. Za'Ruc is a fair and just. Nothing like his sire. That is why he is with us and not with his clan." Poe says laughing.

"Who is his sire and must we be concern?" Alpha asks.

"Xuenjti. Only if Za'Ruc wants trouble. His father does not bother us for he fears his own pup." Poe replies as he points to Za'Ruc.

"Wait a minute. He is an assassin. The Arbitrators fear him more than they do the Bad Bloods. We are dead." Alpha groans.

"Alpha you have nothing to fear from Xuenjti. He knows better than to come looking for trouble." Za'Ruc says.

"How can you be so sure?" Alpha questions.

"Easy. I killed his brother, my uncle, in a fair fight when I was only twelve. That is why I left the clan and came to yours. I made it very clear to my sire that I will kill anyone who comes across my path who intends to hurt anyone who is close to me. I now stand above him and have a better physique than him. He knows I will challenge him to the death in a heartbeat and not break a sweat killing him." Za'Ruc answers.

"Would you have killed me in the challenge?" Alpha asks.

"No. But I would have taught you a lesson on manners. You are my student and how do you learn but by trying. Learn your enemy and find their weakness and use it against them. Before you think you can use Tish against me, let me tell you that I will not let her be a pawn in any ploy. She may be mine, but I will channel her out until I manage to kill my opponent first. Only after that will I think of her. Heaven only hopes that she is not hurt during that time for whomever did it will suffer greatly in return. Do I make myself clear." Za'Ruc states.

"Yes. Will you teach me everything you know? I would like to be like you." Alpha answers.

"I will teach you what you need to know in order to survive in our world. You will be a great warrior if you learn your studies. Now scout ahead for any more oomans." Za'Ruc says.

Alpha goes ahead and scouts the area. Za'Ruc looks at Poe and shakes his head.

"I know. I know. I have cause you to have a fan of your skills. He ask so I answer. You know eventually it will come out who your sire is. He is a good kid honest just impatient to get the glory and the females. How is Tish doing? She is too still for my liking." Poe says.

"He thinks I am worse than the Bad Bloods for my assassin skills. She pass out awhile ago, I fear her injuries are worst than she lead you to believe. I have not scan her. I have my theories on her injuries and I hate to find out how accurate I am." Za'Ruc says.

The rest of the way toward the ship was uneventful. Upon entering the ship, Za'Ruc puts Tish in his quarters. He leaves Poe to take care of Tish and heads to the cockpit to plot the journey back home into the navigation computer. His thoughts are on Tish, but he still manages to hear Alpha approach.

"What do you want to know? Ask your questions for we have plenty of time to talk. The ship is on the way home and I am not allow to know what Poe is doing to Tish until he finishes. " Za'Ruc asks Alpha as he sits down in the co-pilot seat.

"How do you know I have questions to ask? I might just want to wait with you." Alpha says back nervously.

"Simple. If I was told that my instructor is a possible assassin, I know I would have dozens of questions." Za'Ruc states calmly.

PS: Thanks Chancelor22


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I still have no claims to any of the predator movies. If it was not for the movies my story would not be here now.

No money gains here just pure dee fun and alot of wishing on my part.

Now on with the story. Enjoy!

Chapter Nine

Za'Ruc leans back and takes off his mask then he helps Alpha with a few questions himself for he has been through this with Poe years ago.

"Are assassins worse than Bad Bloods? How do you learn these skills? Can anyone be one? My favorite: Why kill my uncle?"

Alpha can only nod at the calmness of those questions.

"The assassin can be worse than Bad Bloods only when he lets his power go to his head. Some Arbitrators hire the assassin to deal with a few Bad Bloods. Most assassins think they are above the law and abuse the power their skills give them. When they cross that line in my opinion they are no better than the Bad Bloods they hunt. You learn the same way you learn all your skills from your instructors. You have to prove yourself. The ones, only who can endure the brutal tests and survive them, can continue the training. Killing my uncle is a die or be killed situation. It was either him or me." Za'Ruc answers.

"How did you know that I was going to ask those questions?" Alpha ask.

"Easy for those are the most common questions anyone would ask. If I was from a different clan wanting to know about another I would ask them. What else would you like to know?" Za'Ruc replies.

"Who else knows about you?" Alpha asks.

"Poe, Omega, Elder Guaxlec, and now you." Za'Ruc answers.

"I do not understand why so little. If I had those skills, everyone would know. Do you think I can learn the skills?" Alpha says with a puzzle look..

"Alpha, I am not proud of my sire. I am judge by my skills that I earn and the trophies I brought home. I am a warrior of many hunts, not an assassin. And I do not wish to be. You are young yet. If you prove worthy, I _might_ consider it under one condition." Za'Ruc states calmly as he looks out the viewpanel.

"What condition?" Alpha question.

"That you use them for the Hunt and not for hire. For if I find out you ever use them for personal gain, I myself will personally hunt you down and kill you slowly and painfully. YOU WILL NOT ABUSE THE POWER. Do I make myself clear." Za'Ruc commands.

"Ye.ye.Yes. Do not become an assassin." Alpha stutters.

"Good. I may do it for I do not wish you to learn from the wrong ones." Za'Ruc says.

"What are you going to do with the female? You know the elders will not approve of her." Alpha asks.

"She is my servant. A living trophy. The elders will have nothing to say about it for I am entitle to her by means of my warrior status. Besides she has knowledge that we can learn from about oomans." Za'Ruc states.

"What can we possibly learn from her? They are weak and predictable. Will you use her in our training?" Alpha inquires.

"Alot. She can tell us about that sonic wave and any other weapon they may have that can affect us. We can learn about their fighting skills and what to look for in the next hunt. No. The other students may not understand that I do not wish for her to be hunted and killed." Za'Ruc answers looking towards his quarters.

"Go on to your quarters and think on what we talk about. Polish your trophies and rest. This was a good hunt. Be proud of your accomplishments." Za'Ruc praises

He watches Alpha go to his quarters with a light step daydreaming of assassin skills.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

After Za'Ruc leaves Tish in his quarter, Poe goes to the infirmary to get the needed items he needs to tend to her injuries. Especially his mini chemlab in order to do the necessary lab test to determine how much medicine he can give her without killing her.

Upon returning to Tish, he sees how shallow her breathing is. This is not a good sign for too slow of breathing means death and Poe will hate to give bad news to Za'Ruc right about now. So he quickly sets up his equipment and turns to the task of trying to save the ooman.

First of all he does an overall scan to see where her levels are and to see if there is any broken bones that need to be set. Once he does his inital scan, he compares it to the ones he did earlier on the planet, noting the difference. Then comes the cleaning of her wounds. Her wrists are raw and bleeding so he clean them with a witch hazel base cleanser, puts an antibiotic cream on and wraps them. He notes the bruises on her abdomen and gives her an injection of a hernabate solution in her lower abdomen that will cleanse her insides and prevent any possible births at this time. Slowly he rolls her onto her stomach in order to tend to the wounds on her back.

Seeing the damage to her back, she will have some more scars showing her worth. The smaller gashes will not scar just the deeper ones. Poe is worried when he puts the astringents on her and she does not react. Not even a moan. He gives her a mild dose of amytal, but he is afaid she has suffer nerve damage. He coats her back with an ointment that both prevents infections and seals it without the use of bandages that will stick to the wounds. Poe draws some blood from her to do some lab work to determine how much of a dose he can give her and what type of medicines he can give her now that she with them until her death.

After doing his tests he finds out that she can handle an eighth dose of most medicines. The main problem at the moment is the lose of blood she has suffer. He does not have any possible means to replace it without experimenting on her. He has no blood compatable to ooman DNA. If she dies, it will be from the blood lose.

Now to tell Za'Ruc the bad news of his female.

"Za'Ruc, you can come back now. I am finish and ready to give you the results." Poe tells Za'Ruc waiting for him to enter.

Za'Ruc enters and just stares for a moment to see if she is even breathing for she is so pale. Once the inital shock is over, he sees the lashes on her back and is drawn to them. He slowly touch each one and turns to Poe to get the report.

"How bad is it? Most of these will scar." Za'Ruc states.

"Yes. The larger ones will scar, but the smaller ones will fade in time. Her wrists will heal fine though. She has minor internal injuries that will heal along with the bruising. My main concern is the blood lose that she sustain. I need to get her blood replenish for her to get well, but we do not have a ready supply of ooman blood." Poe says.

"Is there anything you can give her that will enhance her own blood production... Is she... breeding?" Za'Ruc asks.

"No. I gave her some medication to counteract it. Yes there is something I can give her for her blood, but I wanted your okay before doing it. It is dangerous for I am not sure how much to give her without putting her body into shock. It has to be monitored closely for any reactions." Poe says.

"Then do it. I will help monitor her levels in shifts so we can rest...What are you not telling me?" Za'Ruc states.

"Physcially she will recover. It is her mental state that concerns me. She may not want to return to the living. She has to want to live so we need to work on that. The ooman mind is so feeble that I am not sure how it works." Poe answers.

"So what do we give her and how often do we do it?" Za'Ruc asks.

"It is a form of plasmanate. I will have to give it intravenously at a set rate so you will not have to administer any of it. You just have to watch for signs of distress, such as vomiting, flushing of the skin, chills or fever. If she has any of these symptoms, you must let me know immediately. Think you can handle it." Poe states.

"Think I can not handle such an easy task as watch a female sleep. I think I can notice if she changes colors. Ha, Ha. Poe, I wish to learn her language. Teach me. I need to be able to communicate with her anyways so why not start now." Za'Ruc teases.

"Go take a shower and return and I will start your lessons. You smell of oomans." Poe orders enjoying the only time he can order him around.

Za'Ruc leaves to get clean and Poe starts preparing Tish for the treatment. If anyone can bring her back, it will be Za'Ruc just by ordering her to do so. He has that way with everyone. Either you do or you don't. No middle ground with him.

Ten minutes later Za'Ruc enters his quarters ready to watch and learn. So begins the lessons of both grammar and medicine. Poe shows him what to look for at the site. He needs to check for redness and bubbling that means that they have to have another site to infuse the medicine and to slow down the rate of infusion.

Poe teaches Za'Ruc the basic key words he will need for now. How, feel, good, bad, pain, better, worse, thirsty, hungry, day, night, hot, cold and so on. Za'Ruc catches on real quick and sends Poe to his quarters to rest for he will take the first watch.

Poe leaves after he sees that Za'Ruc sets a chair by her so that he is able to see her site and is able to watch for any reactions to the medicine. Once he is settle, Poe leaves him to get the much needed rest he deserves.

Za'Ruc keeps a vigil on Tish. Thinking of ways to get her to come back to reality, he settles for the old trusted way. Talking about idle things helps sometimes. So he starts to talk. He has a deep rustic tenor tone to his voice. He knows that she will not be able to understand what he says, so he just talks about everything and anything. The soft purr, clicks, rumble, and chatters of his mandibles keep a rhythm. Every so often he will touch her to see if she responses.

Hours pass with little change. Tish levels stay stable and the plasmanate is working. She is not looking so pale and every now and then she moves. Poe enters the room listening to Za'Ruc say the words over and over again.

"You are getting better with the pronounciations. I think I need to give you some more words to build your vocabulary. How is she doing?" Poe says.

"She is stable. No signs of problems. So what are my new words. I am surprise that you have not ask about the chat I had with Alpha." Za'Ruc says.

"If it was anything like my talk, Alpha is trying to think of ways to prove himself. Need I say more. Now for your lesson. Chair, table, floor, door, light, bed, blanket, pillow, armor, weapons, Tish." Poe says.

"Tish. I already know that one." Za'Ruc suddenly states.

"Yes. But I just want to know if you were paying attention. She will recover for she has the spirit of a warrior. Now it is time for you to get some rest or else I will have to take care of you too. Now go." Poe orders.

Poe changes Tish dressing and checks on her back. All is healing well and her site is clear and intact. Poe draws some blood to see where the levels are. After doing his test, he finds that her blood is building up just another hour or so and she will be finish.

Poe does a test by shaking Tish's shoulder to see what reaction he gets. All he gets is a moan, but that is a start.

Alpha enters the quarters looking at Tish. "She is going to die right."

"No. Why?" Poe asks.

"Za'Ruc is in the galley drinking C'ntlip. Why else would he drink if not that the female is dying?" Alpha says.

"Stay here and watch Tish. If she does anything, get me immediately. I will be with Za'Ruc." Poe states as he heads to Za'Ruc.

"Female do not you dare die now. You still have a challenge to preform with me. Do not let _them_ win." Alpha tells Tish after Poe leaves. So he watches her as Poe says to.

"What the Pauk! Explain now or Dtai'k-de." Poe states with his mandibles flared when he sees Za'Ruc with a tankard of C'ntlip.

"It is not what you think. Look. I have not taken a sip. I am too tire to fight you fairly. I have not been able to sleep since Tish has been injured. I thought maybe if I had a drink, I could relax enough to sleep. She just lays there and there is nothing I can do to change it. Why won't she wake up? Her levels are improve, but still nothing." Za'Ruc says calmly not even bothering to look at Poe.

"Good, for I really would hate to hurt you." Poe says seeing Za'Ruc turn his head to stare at him.

"Hurt me! I think you have been sneaking some yourself to think you could win." Za'Ruc laughs.

"I did not say that I will win, just hurt you. I check her blood and it almost to the norms for her. It is up to her if she wakes up. Come with me, I know a way you can sleep." Poe says as they leave together going back to Tish.

"Nothing happen I see since you are still you." Poe says. Alpha nods and leaves them.

"Now what?" Za'Ruc asks.

"Easy. You lay on your bed and sleep. This way you can rest knowing that she is safe." Poe tells Za'Ruc.

"Won't I hurt her?" Za'Ruc asks for he does not want to hurt her.

"No. You did not hurt her the last time. Maybe being next to her will make her want to come back. You know something familiar just might do the trick. And I know it will put you at ease knowing you are helping." Poe says easing his mind.

Za'Ruc crawls into bed gently so not to move Tish too much. Moments after getting in Za'Ruc falls asleep. Poe sits back and watches them both sleep. He continues to monitor Tish's levels.

Within the hour Tish starts to wake up. She feels stiff as a board. Slowly she takes inventory, she notice the bandage on her wrist then she sees the I.V. in her arm. She panics and bolts straight up. Surprising both Poe and Za'Ruc. She instantly grabs for it to rip it out, however she is grab from behind and is immobilize by a pair of arms. That is when she notices her state of dress or should I say undress. Tish feels the fur blanket rising up to cover her with a soft voice saying, "No...pain...Poe"

"Tish..I..take out..medicine..for blood only." Poe says looking Tish in the eyes.

"No experiments, right!" Tish counters.

"No..you..suffer..enough." Poe reassures.

"How..feel..good..bad?" Za'Ruc asks.

Upon hearing this Tish lets Poe remove the I.V. and leans up against Za'Ruc, but barely feels him. Tish trys to answers their questions. Just as she is about to answer, Tish's body starts to convulse.

"I am going to be sick. I feel like..." Tish says.

Za'Ruc picks Tish up and heads for the restroom just barely making it in time for Tish to be sick. Once she is finish, Tish asks, "Is there anyway I can get clean. I feel dirty."

As she speaks Za'Ruc draws her a bath and starts to undress for he is going to help her with her bath. Za'Ruc tells Poe to bring her some clothes and the necessary medicines needed for her wounds.

"What are you doing? You can not see me naked. Not right." Tish tries to tell Za'Ruc as she holds to fur closer around herself.

"You..mine...no..fear.." Za'Ruc answers lifting her chin up to see her eyes.

"Poe tell him that I am to ugly to look at. My scars are hideous." Tish pleads after he returns with the stuff.

"Tish..scars..badges..of..honor..not..ugly..he..leader." Poe says.

She agrees and lets Za'Ruc help her with her bath. Tish has never bathe with a man before and it feels both awkward and invigorating. Deep down Tish fears she is not worthy of this attention. After the bath they dry off and Za'Ruc applies the medicines and wraps her wrists and gets dress. Then he carries her back to his quarters, he puts her back to bed.

"I will get food." Za'Ruc says leaving Tish alone.

When Za'Ruc returns her language lessons start. "You..learn..words..Yautja (Pointing to himself) ooman (pointing at Tish) Dto (tree) Guan (night) Naxa (fruit) S'pke (fruit stew) Nan-ku (alive) Thei-de (death). Tish repeats them until she says them right.

Surprisingly Tish is a fast learner and manages to learn quite abit of words before getting tired. Za'Ruc leaves Tish sleeping and goes to join Poe and Alpha in the training room.

"How is the female?" Alpha asks.

"She is resting and do not worry she will be able to challenge you soon. She is learning our language also. So who is up to a little Kv'var?" Za'Ruc says waiting to see who wants to first. Alpha comes first and works out with Za'Ruc for a hour then Poe's turn.

This becomes the pattern for the next few days. Za'Ruc and Tish learns the language, Poe and Alpha keeping themselves busy with one thing or another with Za'Ruc joining them when Tish sleeps.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I still have no claims to the predator movies. No money gains so do not sue.

Just have fun reading and reviewing. Enjoy!

Chapter Ten

Tish wakes up only to find that the air is harder to breathe and feels denser. She looks around to find that she is alone for the first time since meeting the guys. This gives her time to look around his quarters. There is nothing much in them just the basics; a bed with furs, table and chairs, no viewpanels to look out of. Then she goes into the other room to find it empty. His weapons must be in a storage compartment where she can not get to them. After another thirty minutes pass, Tish decides to venture out to check out the ship. She walks down the corridor following the sounds of a mock fight.

So they practice training even while traveling from planet to planet. She slowly enters the room so not to disturb them. The room is huge. The sight surprises her. Two of them are in mortal combat match. To look at them you would swear that they are killing each other. They are using small knives and daggers sparring with each other. Lets not forget to mention the kickboxing moves they are doing. Tish goes to where the third one is standing.

"They are only playing, right? Or are they mad at each other?" Tish asks.

"Alpha..learning..how..feel?" Poe answers.

"Learning? What, how to die? The air is different, but in time I should be fine." Tish asks when she sees that Za'Ruc throws Alpha up against the wall.

"No.all.train.this.way.kill.or.be.killed." Poe says as Alpha tries to out maneuver Za'Ruc, but still manages to get slam onto the floor.

"Ouch. Do you think Za'Ruc will let me workout to refresh my techniques. Or do I have to endure _that _kind of treatment?" Tish says laughing sadly.

"Ask.find.out.only.if.you.want.to.do.the.hunt." Poe says when he notices that they have stop and are approaching them.

As they approach Tish notices that the two of them are sporting cuts nothing to serious. They are in a good mood so she relaxes and she knows that they know that she was watching.

"You are up, good." Alpha says in his language to Tish.

"Pyode Amedha s'yuit-de nan-ku." Tish replies laughing at herself. _Soft meat pathetic alive_ Tish hears clicks and rumbles among the guys. She feels good about what she says knowing that they have a sense of humor.

As Poe and Alpha leave the room you can hear them talking about how well the training is going. And that they are going to get something to eat after Alpha gets clean up.

This leaves Za'Ruc and Tish alone looking at each other. Tish looking to see how injure he is and Za'Ruc looking to see how she is handling the change in atmosphere. She needs to be able to handle it in order to live on his planet. Za'Ruc steps closer to her and tilts her head up to see her face clearly when he asks her these questions.

"How are you feeling? Are you having problems breathing? You are not pathetic." Za'Ruc asks.

"I am well. The air is heavy and thick, but I will be able to adapt some. This is the air you breathe on your planet and you need to see if I can handle it, correct." Tish says.

"Yes. I need to know if I have to make a breather for you." Za'Ruc answers.

"Not necessary. You speak my language very well for such a short time. While it is taking me forever to learn yours. So what are my duties as your servant intell?" Tish asks while she is examining the weapons on the wall.

"You know the language good just not using it. Your duties are to do whatever I say whenever I say. " Za'Ruc says in his language to prove a point.

"Can you be more specific?" Tish asks.

"Simple I want you to clean my shelter, serve my food and tend to me. What else is on your mind?" Za'Ruc says as he watches her stroke his H'sai-de.

"I like your sword, but I was wondering if you will let me practice training." Tish says turning to look at him.

"You want to learn how to use that sword in order to use it against me." Za'Ruc replies with a hint of laughter.

"Oh no. Never. It is just I do not want to get rusty on my techniques. I am your servant and I will have to live on your planet that hates me. I need to be able to at least be able to put up a fight before I will die. I will not just let them beat me to death." Tish answers.

"Then I see no reason why you can not keep up your skills. There is no reason why you have to worry about the clan besides I am here to protect you. They will have to go through me to get to you." Za'Ruc answers.

"You will not always be there. I have no doubt that you will protect me. You are a warrior and you will go on the hunts like the one you did on my planet. There is no way for you to be in two places at the same time." Tish states calmly as she slowly twirls a spear to get the feel of it.

"Do you wish to spar some?" Za'Ruc asks as he grabs a spear himself.

"You really mean it. What about your cuts should we tend to them first?" Tish asks.

"If you look closely, you will see that they are healing fine. By the way, we have been talking in my language for most of this conversation. Did you notice that?" Za'Ruc says showing his cuts that are already fading.

"No way. I am not that good yet. I will love to spar with you." Tish answers assuming the fighting stance.

"You are learning fast as long as you do not think on it, it comes out just fine. Now lets train." Za'Ruc answers with several blows to her.

They continue the training until Tish starts to slow down for she is not use to the atmosphere yet. Za'Ruc takes Tish back to his quarters only to see that Poe has been there. He left them some food and drinks. They sit down at the table to eat. Za'Ruc starts to eat the meat while Tish eats the fruit turning down the meat when he offers it. Tish is not able to eat her meat raw. Za'Ruc reoffers it showing her that it is slightly cooked so apparently they must know and care enough to do that for her.

"You did well today. You are more skilled than I thought you to be. With some more practice you will be able to hold your own against us if needed. Meat is important in the diet. Keeps your strength up. You can cook your meat if you need to. Just because I love mine raw isn't anything wrong with you. I will practice with you everyday if you want to." Za'Ruc says.

"Thank you. I would like to continue since Alpha wishes to challenge me. I have never really like meat. So I am to serve your meat raw then. Well that will make cooking for you easy. Just skin the meat off the animal and put it on the plate. By the way why does he want to challenge me?" Tish asks.

"You insult him by shoving him back on the planet. Not to mention when you yelled, and tug on me. You see it is an insult to get into my face like you did and turning your back on us is a great insult for it means ell-osde pauk! A fighting offense. You are below the lowest creature on my planet so you will be treated like a nobody. You have no rights or say in anything. You can not look at any Yautja in the face. Always have your head and eyes lowered and do not speak unless spoken to. I told him that you are not to fight until you are ready for I know how important it is to be able to defend yourself." Za'Ruc tells her.

"Anything else I must know before we arrive? Is the challenge to the death or until I say uncle? Does that means that I must not look at you either? So it means that I am to stay in the shelter." Tish asks.

"Alot. The Yautja will call you all kinds of names and I would not doubt that they will throw things at you. You will not be allow to leave the shelter alone. You will have to see the Elders and answer their questions and they will treat you like shit. That is up to Alpha for he is the one who claim the challenge. Out in public you can not look at anyone, but when at the shelter you will be able to look at me. Anything else you need to know?" Za'Ruc asks.

"Why are you taking me with you then? You should have just killed me. Maybe I...forget it." Tish asks.

"You are a good fighter and we are able to learn from you about oomans. Whatever for. What is on your mind?" Za'Ruc says.

"It is much easier for everyone if I was dead. Your life will be back to normal for I know that Alpha hates me and so will the clan. I will ask Alpha to fight to the death." Tish answers.

"No. I forbid it. You are my servant and that will not change. Get some rest I will be back later." Za'Ruc says as he leaves.

Tish lays down on the bed wondering how she is going to convince Alpha to kill her without getting Za'Ruc angry. I should have just disappeared back on the planet after I help them out of the lab. She tries to sleep, but it is not happening. Too worried about what she is going to do. And wonders what Za'Ruc is going to do to her now.

Za'Ruc meets up with Poe and Alpha and Poe could not help but asks his questions.

"So what did you two do after we left? How is she handling the air? Did you tell her about her duties?" Poe asks.

"We practice with the spears. She is a formitive opponent. She tired early, but she is not having problem breathing too bad. Yes I did and told her some of what is to be expected of her when we get home. She has brought up a good point and I am needing to find some protectors while I am on my hunts." Za'Ruc answers.

"Protectors? You why?" Alpha asks teasingly.

"Not for me. Tish will need protection while I am gone for I know they will try something while I am on the hunts." Za'Ruc says hitting him on the back of his head.

"Now what are you not saying. I will stay and watch her while you are on your hunts. I do not need to prove anything else since I have done this hunt." Poe says.

"Poe you have to fight in the hive. That is the only way you can become a warrior." Alpha says.

"Alpha I will do the hunt after you have so that one of us can be with Tish, okay. I am a healer not a fighter." Poe counters looking at Za'Ruc waiting for him to tell the rest.

"She wishes that she is dead." Za'Ruc plainly states getting their attention.

"WHAT? WHY?" Both Poe and Alpha say together.

"As I was telling her how she is to be treated, she came out and said that she is going to ask Alpha to fight to the death. She feels that everything would be better if she was dead." Za'Ruc answers.

"I hope you told her differently. You will not be the same for you care for some strange reason. I will not kill her for I wish to keep my life a little longer. If I am to die, I would like to die fighting the enemy not my teacher." Alpha states looking straight at Za'Ruc hoping he will believe him.

"It is not up to me whether or not if you decides to fight to the death with her. I will not kill you if you happen to kill her." Za'Ruc counters.

"You say that now but what will you do if it happens. I will not kill your pet no matter how much she begs." Alpha promises.

"Za'Ruc come with me. You need to let off some steam." Poe says as he drags him back to the practice room. They fight until Poe can not fight no more which manages to calm down Za'Ruc some.

"Now that I am bone tired, how do you feel now?" Poe asks.

"I am frustrated. Why would she say those things? We are a better solution to her life problems than where she was before. I just do not understand." Za'Ruc states.

"You need to see it from her point of view. Being drag across space to a place you have never been. Told you are to serve strangers and be treated like the scum of the universe. Never to have any freedom and wonder when you will die and by whom. It is a little scary to face. We are over two feet taller than her and out weigh her by two hundred pounds. We force her to learn a new language." Poe tells him as he ponders over his own wounds inflected by Za'Ruc.

As the two are sparring Alpha goes to see Tish. He sees her curl up on the bed and almost turns around to leave her alone. The need to talk out wieghs the urge to leave.

"Tish we need to talk." Alpha says watching her roll over to see him.

"What do you want to talk about? The challenge for if you do I want you to fight to the death." Tish answers.

"I _will_ challenge you, but to the death I am not sure you want that. Why do you want to die? And I do not want the c'jit you gave Za'Ruc." Alpha says.

"I will cause problems for all of you. You will have to deal with the clan asking you why Za'Ruc has a _ooman._ You have to fight or how will you live down the insult I did to you on the planet?" Tish pushes.

"You did not know at the time that it is an insult so there is nothing to live down as you say. As for Za'Ruc having a ooman he has never care what the clan says. He is not of my clan so he has nothing to prove to them and can care less what they will think of him. He can leave at any time and not worry for a minute what they will say to him. Most of them are scared of him anyways and would not dare to go against him. You see Za'Ruc has never been afraid to fight anyone not even the Kainde amedha and they are bad news." Alpha tells her and then leaves before she can say anything else.

After her talk with Alpha Tish sits and thinks on everything that has been said tonight. Why did Alpha say the things he did. Za'Ruc is not one of them then who is he. And that is how Za'Ruc found her. He takes off his shoes and crawls into bed pulling her up against him to sleep. It is comforting to sleep this way.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Can't sue me today for I am not taking any credit for the predator movies.

They are not my characters however I would not mind if Scar would show

up on my doorstep though.

Lets continue with the saga to see what will happen next. Enjoy!

Chapter Eleven

The journey home develop into a routine of events. Alpha continue to train with Za'Ruc. Tish also continue working on her techniques and adapting to the atmsophere of their homeworld. Poe continue learning about Tish and her race. Someone must be able to care for her if she happens to become ill for any reason.

Then the day has finally arrived, they are home. Tish is in the cockpit when they enter the system. The system has several planets with their own moons revolving around two suns. A bright system you would think with all this light, but in this instant looks can be deceiving. The planet looks much like all planets with green land mass and aquamarine body of water. The closer you get, you see that there is a dense cloud covering throughout parts of the planet surface providing a spectrum of different levels of colors to see. It is the view that you see once you enter the atmosphere that catches the eye that is so amazing to behold.

Our rain forest is put to shame compare to this planet. The vass amount of jungle is so abundant that it provides its own lengthly canopy that is able to provide shelter from the suns and rains. The trees tower as high as skyscrapers with vines as thick as a bodybuilders biceps and some as large as huge pipes. There is fruit aplenty and a wide varity of vegetation and flora. In places some of the tree tops look like tops of mushrooms. The jungle is so dense in places that you wonder how you can get through. The rivers that flow through the region are miles wide in some areas. And what is a river without the rapids and waterfalls. Every now and then you will see what looks like shelters popping out in a clearing or two. The one thing you can not miss are the landing platforms for the spacecrafts in various locations all over the planet. The surrounding area around them are cleared so not to interfer with landings and take-offs. The stairs are spacious so that a large group of Yautja can converge in order to greet all visitors and hold the deligation.

We land on one of the far platforms that seems to be in the middle of nowheres. Once we touch down, Za'Ruc finishes putting on his Awu'asa. Seeing the three of them like that is an awsome sight. They give a whole new meaning to terror: dress to kill. It is no wonder why we humans fear them so. Za'Ruc is in the lead follow by both Poe and Alpha with Tish in the rear. But before the door opens, Za'Ruc reminds Tish again what she needs to do.

"Once we get to the platform, we will be greeted by an Elder and some fellow warriors. You are to keep your head and eyes lowered at all times.You follow my lead and do not say a word unless you are asked by the Elder only. Others will try, but that will be disrespectful and you will receive a blow for it. I can not intervine at that time you understand. The Elder will have on a red cloak and a staff. Words will be spoken to make you angry, but do not let them. Do not look any Yautja in the face no matter what." Za'Ruc says just as the door opens.

They proceed to walk down the ramp to greet the party waiting. Za'Ruc walks up to the Elder and greets him. "Welcome home Za'Ruc. I see that the hunt was successful by the amount of trophies you all sport. So what have you brought back with you?" Elder Scqn'e greets as he walks around them to see Tish.

"Yes. The hunt went well. My students have learn quite a bit from this experience. I have brought home a living trophy for myself." Za'Ruc answers.

"Why a _female ooman? _Surely you could have found something better to bring home as a pet. Unless you wish it to be a love slave. Now that has its possiblities. Are you interested in sharing it?" Elder Scqn'e asks taking a closer look at Tish debating if she is worth a toss.

"She has proven herself as a worthy aseigan. I am satisify with this one so why should I look for anything better. I have no wish to share her with anyone for any purpose you have in mind." Za'Ruc states neutrally hoping not to offend this Elder by turning him down before he even asks.

"A aseigan is it. Oomans do not last long here. What makes you think it will survive. They are weak, puny, and ugly." Elder Scqn'e shows his point by hitting Tish in her abdomen causing her to double over to catch her breath.

Tish bites her tongue in order not to lash out at the old fool. Her main fear is what Za'Ruc will do. Nothing stupid she hopes.

Za'Ruc quickly turns around when he hears her gasp. Rage boils inside him, but he controls it so not to dishonor them by acting like a unblood.

Elder Scqn'e grabs Tish's chin to raise her head to see her face. The higher he raises her head the lower she looks. Totally refusing to see him for she knows this is a test for both her and Za'Ruc and no matter what happens she will not let him and the others down. When he sees that she is not going to look, he backhands her expecting to see her grovel at his feet. However to his surprise, Tish stays on her feet and continues looking at the floor. Which is a good thing for if you see the look in her eyes there would definitely be a fight.

Anger by this action Elder Scqn'e turns around and leaves the platform without saying another word. That does not stop Raj-Kum from having his fun. As the group leaves Poe goes to Za'Ruc to make sure he keeps his cool with Alpha going off with some fellow Yautja. Tish keeping an eye on Za'Ruc's leg starts to follow him when she is attack from behind. The first blow lands her face down on the platform in a push up position. She waits for the second blow to happen. Just as the foot is about to hit her in the center of her back, Tish rolls away and jumps up on her feet to try to catch up with Za'Ruc. Raj-Kum is angry for she is able to counter his moves. He grabs Tish by her hair and throws her on her back raising his foot to stump on her chest. Tish quickly grabs his foot and holds it in mid-air as he pushes it down to crush her. She knows if he succeeds, she will have several broken ribs if not death. As this tug of war continues Tish hopes that Za'Ruc will realize that she is not following and return for her.

What seems like forever Tish strength is starting to weaken and the foot is coming closer to her. She braces herself for the impact and pain that will accompany it, but there is no impact for the weight of the foot is suddenly lifted. All she sees is Za'Ruc throwing the guy off of her. Za'Ruc stands with his back arched and mandibles flarred roaring at Raj-Kum wanting him to fight.

"Well. What are you waiting for? Afraid to attack someone more your size? Come on Pauk-de! Come on!" Za'Ruc roars pushing Raj-Kum in the chest.

Za'Ruc braces himself for the punch for he knows that Raj-Kum will not permit him pushing him without retaliating. Raj-Kum true to his nature goes to punch Za'Ruc. After a series of punches and kicks, Za'Ruc has manage to have Raj-Kum pinned to the platform with a knife at his throat. The more he struggle the more pressure Za'Ruc apply. How easy it will be just to slit his throat. This will not be a dishonorable kill for Raj-Kum attack an unarmed woman. Just a little more pressure and it will curtains for this scum.

"No." Tish whispers in her language so that Raj-Kum will not understand, but Za'Ruc will.

"You are lucky today. The next time you try to take what is mine, you will die a slow and painful death. Keep that in mind for I will not hesitate and there will be nothing left to recognize if anything remains to be seen." Za'Ruc hisses as he tosses Raj-Kum up against the ship for with his anger throwing him anywhere else would truly kill him. Za'Ruc turns his back on Raj-Kum to prove his point.

"Come." Za'Ruc tells Tish as he picks her up to put her on her feet and they walk side by side down the steps not saying another word.

Raj-Kum sits numbly against the ship hull. No one has ever been able to pin me so quickly before and that strength to hold me down as well. How can that be? It is only a ooman why should he care what happens to it. He gets up and heads for the stairs when he see someone. C'jit.

"You have never been bright. Did you really think you will live once you piss off Za'Ruc?" Poe ask Raj-Kum.

"I did nothing to warrant his actions. It is only a trophy and to be treated as one. So why is he angry? And how did he manage to pin me when no one else has ever been able to before?" Raj-Kum answers with questions of his own.

"He is not angry for you are still alive. Irritated is more the word. You may be taller than him does not mean you are stronger than him. You have never cross his path before now." Poe remarks.

"Is he serious about the slow death and all?" Raj-Kum asks imagining what he will look like if it ever comes down to the death with him.

"Oh yes. You see he was taught at a young age how to kill and dispose of the body so no one will find it. For the record let me tell you that he will enjoy watching you suffer before the end. The more you scream the greater the joy he will have." Poe states.

"Why are you here anyways? Did you think there would be a fight?" Raj-Kum asks.

"Just wanted to warn you and to make sure Za'Ruc did not do something that he will regret later." Poe says before he is interupted.

"Warn me" Raj-Kum says.

"Stay away from the ooman. She is his and his only. As you know Za'Ruc does not hold much to material things and the few things he has stays no one messes with his stuff. And no one wants to be on his bad side, so tell your friends to stay away or else you will have their deaths on you hands so to speak." Poe tells as he leaves Raj-Kum to his thoughts.

They go their separate ways. Raj-Kum still not believing that he was outmanuevered goes home. Poe following Za'Ruc and Tish happy to know that he was able to control himself for he was afraid of what Tish might think of Za'Ruc once she really sees what kind of damage he is capable of.

It is amazing how beautiful this world is. As Za'Ruc takes Tish to his shelter, Tish looks everywhere. On the ground level there is a fine mist of methane and nitrogen mix. Along the trail she sees several shelters of various shapes and sizes. On the base of some trees there is ferns growing wild and moss growing on the sides of the trees. The suns breaks through parts of the canopy giving the allusion of a lighted path to the promise land. So much shade that it is hard to tell what time of day it is in certain areas of the jungle. What Tish can not believe is all the orchids growing here. All different colors and the sizes are huge.

Tish is able to recognize various types of zamias, cunjevois, cordylines and palm liles. How they manage to keep all this beauty apart from the technology they have is beyond her. They live such simple lifestyles and show none of the technical advancements in their surroundings. It is so confusing if you think to long on it.

The bird songs can be heard, but so far Tish is unable to see any of them. As they continue walking Tish see a group of vines that look alot like spiderwebs hanging from the trees. Can you imagine the size of the spider if it was truly a real web. Gargantuan to say the least. Tish thought that only the Yautja is to be feared here. The native animals are to be feared as well. For the sheer size on the surroundings and the size of all the Yautjas is intimidating to Tish that she can not imagine what the creatures will be like. Even if she wanted to flee, the world is much worse than her fate is with Za'Ruc.

Za'Ruc watches Tish as they walk to his shelter. He can see the awe in her eyes as she takes in all of the surroundings. He can see the questions in her eyes as to how all this can be and be nothing like her world. She is handling the heat and the air remarkably well. This gives him hope that she will be around for a long time. Why this makes him feel good is still lost on him. He has several questions he wants to ask Tish, but as they walk the Yautja's watch them so talking is out of the question. So he has to wait until they reach his shelter.

Finally they reach his shelter. However unlike the others shelters that vary from single level to two levels, Za'Ruc has gone one step further. His shelter is in the trees. Yes he lives in a tree house several meters off the ground. A staircase that wraps around the trunk of the tree leads up to it. The angle from below shows how huge his shelter is, but it is the surrounding railing that gets Tish to wonder for none of the other shelters have one. As they climb up the staircase Tish wonders if she would ever survive a fall from this height.

What gets Tish attention once they step foot on his wraparound platform is all the flora. Tish would never in a million life times guess that Za'Ruc likes plants. Then a thought hits Tish between the eyes, maybe he has wife at home and she is the flora nut. How will she be able to serve him and his wife knowing how they have been sleeping during this whole trip. She keeps looking at the door waiting for the wife to open it and greet him. Tish stiffens in anticipation holding her breathe.

Za'Ruc notices the sudden change in Tish's stance and wonders what is causing it.

"What is the matter Tish?" Za'Ruc asks unable to see any danger.

"Is your wife here? And am I going to serve her too?" Tish asks.

"Wife, what is wife?" Za'Ruc asks.

"Wife is your partner. Other half, lover, mate." Tish says feeling hot around the collar.

"NO lifemate. You are to serve only me. Why ask of mate?" Za'Ruc says.

"The flora is like a womans touch where I come from. The way the climbing roses are wrap around the railing just gave me the impression of a one living here. I am sorry if I assume that you are mated." Tish answers.

"I let the flora have its way here. It is comforting to see such beauty and the smell is not so bad either." Za'Ruc remarks.

Tish stares at him on that comment. Za'Ruc enters his shelter and gives her a tour of it. It looks like a two level structure on the outside, however it is in three levels on the inside. It is amazing how the whole shelter is wrapped around the tree trunk. On the lower level or should I say the ground floor consists of the gathering room, the food preparation and dining area, and trophy room with workout space. The next level has a bedroom with a bathing area. The upper level is his domain consisting of his bedroom with its own large bathing area, library/sitting area, and storage area. The furnishing is modest mostly the basic necessities. A males domain. What has Tish in a quarry is all the windows. Tish can see what a breeze that can be up here with the windows open. The smell of all the flora floating throughout the shelter will be refreshing.

Za'Ruc is please to see her reaction to her new home. The more she likes it, the easier it will be for her to make the transition. We need a solid base to work from for it will be hard for her to adjust to her new life.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: As always I have no claim to the rights or money involved in the production of the predator movies. If I did, I sure would not complain.

Chapter Twelve

Poe watches from the doorway for their reactions to each other as Za'Ruc shows Tish her new home. He hopes she will accept her fate for if what happen on the platform is any indication of what her being here will be like, she needs to be as strong as any female he knows. He knew there would be trouble, but not as soon as the landing.

Za'Ruc notices Poe as he is descending the steps after showing Tish her new home. He leaves her to wander around to get a feel for the place.

"Come in and have a seat. How long have you been standing there?" Za'Ruc asks as he points to the chairs.

"Not long. How is Tish? Do you think she will like your place long enough to stay or should she stay at my place?" Poe says laughingly as he sits down.

"She has voice no complaints. She was surprise that I live in the trees." Za'Ruc replies.

"Well, you know that is unusual for us. The rest of us live on the ground below. Maybe you.." Poe comments, but is interrupted before he can finish his answer.

"Forget it. She is mine. I let the first remark slide, but not this time. You would lose her amongst your visual media books and research. Besides I am able to better protect her up here where the enemy can not sneak up on us." Za'Ruc says.

"You are referring to the incident back there. I was hoping you would not notice that little remark." Poe counters.

"Yes. What did you tell him?" Za'Ruc asks.

"Oh, I just reminded him that you can make him disappear without a trace and not think twice about it. You are aware that you have another enemy now. I do have to admire you for how you handle Elder Scqn'e. He hates oomans. Do you think he will contact Xuenjti?" Poe asks as he looks to see if Tish is near.

"I am not concern that Raj-Kum and his friends are tick off at me. Someone needs to knock that block off his shoulder. Over confidence is dangerous to ones health. I wanted to hit Elder Scqn'e for treating Tish that way. I do not fear the old man. If they are stupid enough to send for him, they deserve whatever Xuenjti gives them." Za'Ruc says as he stands up.

"So how do you like this place?" Poe asks as he stands up when Tish enters the room.

"It is amazing. I never expected to live in a tree and have such space. Poe is your place anything like this? I did not interrupt anything, did I?" Tish answers as they sit down.

"No on both counts. I have a single level place with too many visual media books and such." Poe says.

"BOOKS, but how? Everything looks so simple. No offense for I know about your ships and weapons, but look around you." Tish says with a surprise look on her face.

"Tish just because we live simple does not mean that we are primitive. We are a warrior race. We live our lives around the hunts. Where is the thrill or challenge if we just blow up our enemies? You understand the importance of staying sharp." Za'Ruc counters.

"Yes. To become dependent on weapons and not skills makes you weak. So living in nice cushy places and have everything you ever need at a touch of a button is unproductive, like me." Tish says with a sigh.

"Not like you, just oomans in general. You were forced out of the easy ways and forced to live off the land. You are not weak so never again think that way. Technically you are not ooman, but a better quality." Poe states venomously.

"You can not tell me that my presence here will not cause problems. On the walk here I saw no other humans. You saw how those two reacted toward me. One wanted me as a lo..lo..love slave and the other just wanted me dead. Try to deny it. So why?" Tish says staring at Za'Ruc silently pleading for a true answer.

"I never deny the fact that your presence here would not raise questions. I have never back down from a challenge before so why should I now? Our climate is a hot and humid one that most oomans can not handle. You will never have to be a love slave to anyone. Just stay away from Raj-Kum and you will be alright." Za'Ruc states.

"You still have not told me why yet. Za'Ruc why bring me here?" Tish asks wearily.

"Simple. You have a warrior spirit in you that equals ours. You did not have to help us, but you did. I could not leave you to fend off those creatures knowing that helping us could be adding more problems upon you. You are of use here. Besides you will like it here better." Za'Ruc replies.

"That makes no sense. If I did not know any better, I would say that is a typical **human **male answer. However being the **female **that I am, I will let you get away with that answer **for now. **In the future try to come up with something more of an original response." Tish states with a shake of her head.

Poe just starts to laugh at the way Za'Ruc stiffens his back and how bold Tish can be. Here is this female standing up to not one but two alien warriors who could kill her with just one blow. And we are not doing anything to stop her from doing it.

Za'Ruc looks at Poe and then at Tish and he too starts to laugh. He finally getting what she means and the sees the joke is on him.

Tish is looking at them like they just grew two heads. Za'Ruc is too serious and Poe is his counter to keep him humble in someways. A true friend if I ever saw one.

Their laughter is like a cross between a rumble and a purr. The combinations is a thrilling feeling. And like all laughter when one laughs we all laugh. So she just joins in.

"So you are interested in books?" Poe asks Tish as the laughter dies down.

"Yes I do. I use to read all the time before the experiments took place. After that there was no time for reading. You know with all the hunting and all." Tish answers

"Why did those oomans experimented on you?" Za'Ruc asks hoping to find the logic in it.

"Simple. They wanted the perfect fighting machine to control. History shows that steroids and radiation can alter the bodies molecular foundation. The more they experimented, the worst the results became. Some of the men turned into a vegetated state, totally of no use to the docs. With me something went wrong during the mixing of the chemicals, and I became what I am today. They have been trying to copy the formula, but not with the same results. I totally refuse to let them take any of my blood once I realize what they were trying to do. I do not know what I am anymore." Tish says with such hatred.

"You are my aseigan now. One of us if you will wish it. Mind you we can be brutal in ways, but treated fair in what is expected of you." Za'Ruc says.

"What do you mean by **us?**" Tish asks.

"US as in Poe, Alpha, myself. Why?" Za'Ruc says.

"Alpha? I can not believe that you would want me. I mean with the different race and all." Tish counters.

"As I said earlier you are not just a ooman. You are more like us than you know. Not just anyone can put up with us. We are not as lovable as you may think." Poe says with a lopsided look.

Tish could do nothing but shake her head in a I can not believe this is happening look to her. Here are two giants trying to make her feel wanted like you would to a stray. In a way that is how she feels.

"If I do not like it here, will you let me go?" Tish asks testing the limits of this new situation. She knows the answer before she even asks though.

"No! I will not let you go. Where would you go anyways?" Za'Ruc asks.

"Where else another planet that is where." Tish says calmly.

"Well forget it for it will not happen. Understand." Za'Ruc commands.

"Yes old mighty one." Tish says trying hard not to laugh at this conversation.

"Good. Now how about something to eat. There is food in the preparation room." Za'Ruc says.

Taking the hint Tish leaves the room to see what she can get them to eat. As she is going through all the cabinets hunting for food, Za'Ruc and Poe talk.

"You know she is only teasing you about leaving." Poe says to Za'Ruc when he looks at her leaving the room.

"How can you be so sure. Life here will be hard for her if she rebels. And she will." Za'Ruc says.

"Then you will have to teach her how to defend herself against us. Once she starts kicking butts, she will be able to tolerate it here." Poe says finally getting his attention.

"Train her in what way? And when?" Za'Ruc asks.

"The only way a warrior is trained. I think you can squeeze her in during your busy training sessions." Poe states plainly as if everyone knows it.

Before he can answer that Tish enters the room with a tray full of fruits, roots and what vaguely smells like papaya juice.

"This is all I could find that is eatable. No fresh meat tonight. So eat up." Tish announces as she puts the tray down on the table.

As the guys eat Tish starts to clean the place for it is dusty. As she cleans Tish wonders what it will like living here. Za'Ruc has no doubts about all of this, but Tish knows without a doubt that there will be trouble. She will do her best to make the best of the situation. It is the least she can do for them considering they did save her life.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I still say the same old thing. I own nothing, I get paid nothing.

Author Note: What I would not do to have Scar appear on my doorstep. Lol. Enjoy the story.

Chapter Thirteen

Tish is unable to sleep tonight. So she goes outside onto the wrap around deck. And what a sight she sees. Stars and more stars. Since the planet is not lit up like her home planet, the night view is spectacular. Besides seeing hundreds of stars there is the array or should I say the formation of the alignment of the four moons. All in different phases of rotation. The glow is not so bright that the darkness does not prevail. It is just enough to see the surrounding beauty of the planet.

The calm and peacefulness is remarkable. Tish can not believe she is on a alien world who's inhabitants could kill her with a flick of their wrists. On a night like this Tish feels she could live here without a care in the world. Unfortunately looks can be deceiving. Tish just leans up against the railing with her arms cross and hanging over the edge staring up at the clear night's sky thinking.

That is where Za'Ruc finds her after he wakes up not finding her in the shelter. Relief fills him for he was afraid she would try to escape.

"Have no fear, Tish is here." Tish says quoting an old Earth cartoon 'The Underdog'.

"Yes I know you are there. Where do you think I would run to?" Tish asks as she turns to see Za'Ruc standing in the doorway.

"To the landing platform hoping to take a ship and leave." Za'Ruc says quietly.

"Za'Ruc why speak so quiet. Afraid I will vanish before you eyes if you speak to loud. I am quite real." Tish replies teasingly.

"You would have you doubts if you were in my place." Za'Ruc answers.

"I see what you mean. I think I am in a dream world and I am afraid to wake up only to find that I am still in the lab wondering what they are going to do to me next." Tish answers with a shudder.

"Will you tell me about that time?" Za'Ruc asks hoping to find out more about her to better understand her.

"What do you want to know?" Tish asks leaning her back against the railing staring at him.

"Everything if possible." Za'Ruc replies.

"Well you better sit down for it is a long story." Tish says.

Tish sits down with her back against the wall staring out at the night's sky waiting for Za'Ruc to sit down himself. After each get comfortable, Tish starts her story.

"In the beginning I was nothing like I am now. I love to read my books. You see I was a research assistant at the lab. My department was trying to come up with new ways to enhance the growth of vegetation in humid climates. That way we could colonize planets that are not as lush in vegetation as this planet. Without a good supply of oxygen, we can not survive. I work under Dr. Mitchel and we made great progress on the project, but Dr. Kilroy had his own experiments. He was into biological warfare. He wanted a superhuman killing machine that he could control. Some of the results ended in death and terrible mutations. Humans went in and who knows what came out. It was awful how he could do that to people. I made the mistake and spoke up against what Dr. Kilroy was doing. When I was not looking, he knock me out and I became his next victim." Tish says.

"What happen next? Did he torture you? Is that how you got your scars?" Za'Ruc ask his questions.

"When I woke up, I was strap to a table. A tube in my arm with green stuff flowing into my arm and Dr. Kilroy injecting something else into it. The burning pain that followed was so very painful that I wish I could just curl up and die, it was that intense. What got me the most was when he injected the blue stuff. I thought my head would explode. All I remember from that night was the rage I went into. When I finally came back to reality, they had me chained to a wall with me facing it. I heard them talking how I was able to get to the upper level and take out a garrison. Dr. Kilroy himself whipped me with a bull whip. He wanted to hear me scream, but I refused. He threaten to hit harder if I did not scream. That is why at the ruins I was not able to feel the lashes, I have no feeling on my back." Tish was saying before she is interrupted by Elder Guaxlec.

"Za'Ruc, it was brought to my attention that you have a ooman here. I was wondering what the purpose of it is? Is it going to be used as a training exercise for the unbloodeds or do you have other plans for it?" Elder Guaxlec says as he is just arriving onto deck. To his surprise he sees Tish.

Za'Ruc stands up to greet Elder Guaxlec by placing one hand on his shoulder and shaking it.

"Please enter and have some refreshments. Tish could you while we sit down." Za'Ruc says as he leads him into the shelter. Tish bows and leaves to get the refreshment for them.

"So what are you plans for her? How much of our language does she understand?" Elder Gauxlec asks. Looking toward the preparation room.

"Enough to be able to understand what is being said about her. I plan to keep her as my aseigan for now. She saved our lives back on the planet and her life would have been forfeited if she would have stayed. That is if they could catch her long enough to do any damage." Za'Ruc answers.

"You do realize that the council will have a few words to say about her being here. They will want to use her in the Kehrite. Or worst pick her brain to find out everything there is to know about oomans. Especially their fighting skills. Are you will to deal with that?" Elder Gauxlec asks fearing his answer.

"I am not afraid of the council. Tish is my aseigan and living trophy on top of it. If they wish to challenge me for her, they are more than welcome to try. You will know what the outcome of that challenge will be. Are they willing to loose that many warriors for just one ooman?" Za'Ruc answers.

"You are aware that Elder Scqn'e will contact Xuenjti and his warriors. What do you tend to do about them?" Elder Gauxlec asks.

At the name of Elder Scqn'e Tish almost drops the tray of refreshment on the table. Za'Ruc notices how she stiffens at his name. He wonders what else has happen in her life to make her have that look on her face.

"Tish it is alright. I told you once before not to worry about Elder Scqn'e. Elder Gauxlec is on our side, so it is alright to talk to him without fear of pain.

"It is an honor to meet you, Elder Gauxlec. Please enjoy your refreshment." Tish says as she tries to back away from them. However Za'Ruc has other plans.

"Sit Tish. I know Elder Gauxlec has some questions he would like to ask you." Za'Ruc says as he forces her to sit down.

"How do you like it here so far? Any problems breathing or functioning?" Elder Gauxlec asks.

"I am tolerating the climate fair enough. So far I am enjoying your planet well. I beauty of it amazes me to no end and some of the inhabitants are accepting me well enough also." Tish answers back.

"Ooman. You may not be aware of this, but you will have to stand before the council to determine your fate here." Elder Gauxlec says. Tish looks to Za'Ruc to confirm this.

"What is this! Since when does any ooman stand before the council? I will not permit it. Pauk! It is because I refused Elder Scqn'e. Oomans do not know our laws or language. They know she will be at a disadvantage." Za'Ruc rages.

"Elder Gauxlec, the council hopes to take me away from Za'Ruc correct. Would not that cause problems for you can see how Za'Ruc is reacting now. What can I do to solve this problem?" Tish asks Elder Gauxlec.

"Nothing. You will not stand before them. Tell her Gauxlec." Za'Ruc commands.

"Za'Ruc the worse case scenario would be that the council will find me guilty of being a human and sentence me to death." Tish says calmly that it shocks both of the men.

"No Tish. Elder Scqn'e will make you his love slave for himself and all of his friends to enjoy. Tish, we tend to be a little violent during the mating rituals. If you survive, you will be broken in more ways than one!" Za'Ruc replies seeing Tish stiffen.

"You are an Elder. What would they have in store for me? What am I to do?" Tish asks when she sees the Elder looking at her strangely.

"Tish, right? You have no say in what they decide. Whether they decide to kill you or make you a slave. Unless you challenge them. If someone fights for you and wins, you will belong to the winner." Elder Gauxlec answers honestly.

"Then I will challenge the council for her. No one will take what is mine without a fight!" Za'Ruc replies.

"The council will meet within a couple of days. Will you be ready then?" Elder Gauxlec says.

"Yes. I will postpone my part of training until the council meets." Za'Ruc says.

"Good. I will take my leave now before anyone will think we are plotting together. Za'Ruc, Tish." Elder Gauxlec says as he leaves.

"Thank you Elder for the warning. I..we appreciate it." Tish says before he left. He just turn and look at her and nodded his head.

"Za'Ruc, this challenge. How many do you fight against?" Tish asks.

"Three warriors of their choice. Why, afraid I might lose?" Za'Ruc replies.

"Never. I have seen you fight against humans with ease. I also seen you practice with Alpha. And if the stories I have been told are true then there is no doubt that you are the victor. I can not believe it comes down to this. All because you refuse one Elder. It makes no sense." Tish says with a puzzle look.

"Since you are not from around here it is hard for you to understand. It is like a chain in command. In our society everyone is divided into groups. The higher you are, the better. You have the Bad Bloods on the bottom then the Non hunters; Unblooded; Blooded; Warriors; Honoured; Elders; and the Arbitrators on top. You see Elder Scqn'e is one step ahead of me. I refuse to be an Elder. I prefer the peace I have in my rank. I come and go whenever I feel. I answer to no one, but a few above me whom have not let their skills and title go to their heads." Za'Ruc replies.

"I am only one human who's life span is much shorter than yours. So why go against your own people for me?" Tish ponders.

Gkei'moun(Simple) These are not my people. These are Poe's people. When I was younger, I met up with Poe and we became friends. He invited me to stay and I have since. If you take a close look, I am situated away from everyone. I am the only one who lives in the trees. Poe is the closest one and he is a good distance away." Za'Ruc explains.

"Why did you leave your people?" Tish ask.

"Let's say we had a difference of opinion. I value honor and earning respect. My sire demanded respect and did not care how he got it." Za'Ruc answers vaguely.

"I do not want to be the cause for more enemies for you. I can fight my own battles. So you do not have to." Tish counters.

"Tish, I can take them or leave them. I have been on my own for more years than I have been with someone. I know who are my friends and who are my enemies. I would rather have my few friends than have the whole clan. This way I know where my loyalty lays." Za'Ruc states plainly.

"I have a lot to learn if I will live here. Will you teach me what I need to know in order to survive in your world?" Tish asks optimistically.

"Yes, we will teach you. There are five of us that you can trust. Myself, Poe, Alpha, Elder Gauxlec, and Omega. You should meet him in the next few days. He is on a hunt and has yet to return. So never leave here without one of us with you at all times. Come lets rest for the days coming up are to be busy ones." Za'Ruc says as her leads her to the sleeping platform. Za'Ruc strokes her in a relaxing motion in order to calm her down enough to rest. Just like he did on the ship after her ordeal in the ruins.

As Tish sleeps Za'Ruc goes over in his mind what he has to do these next few days. First tell his unblooded to relax another few days until he has his challenge, talk to the guys about protecting Tish when he is not around for he does not trust Elder Scqn'e or Raj-Kum and friends. Teach Tish the ins and outs of his society, but most of all teaching her how to protect herself against the Yautja's.

After making his list, Za'Ruc is able to finally rest curl up against Tish. He has never felt this comfortable with any other female he knows and been with. Morning comes too soon.

"Tish. Do not leave the shelter without one of us. No matter who arrives. Let them break the door down and wreck the place so that I know you were forced. That way they will all pay for intruding in my private space. I should be back in a few hours after taking care of some business. Then we will restock the place with fresh fruits and root, but most of all meat." Za'Ruc orders.

An hour after Za'Ruc leaves, Alpha shows up at the door.

"Za'Ruc sent me to come and get you. He found something you might be interested in seeing." Alpha says escorting her toward a clearing.

As they approach the clearing, Tish notices the group of Yaujta. Alpha has delivered her to the council just like a farmer leads the cows to slaughter.

"Why Alpha? I thought you were Za'Ruc's friend." Tish questions softly.

"I have to obey, they are the Elders. I live here not you." Alpha answers.

Tish is lead to the center of the clearing and she keeps her face down in respect to Za'Ruc and all the Yaujta.

"Ooman, you are to be turned over to Elder Scqn'e to serve him. Take her to Elder Scqn'e's shelter." Elder Quenti orders.

"No! I demand the challenge. I challenge any Yaujta here in order for me to stay with Za'Ruc." Tish says in the Yaujta language.

"Ooman you realize that you must fight three of our warriors." Elder Scqn'e says laughingly thinking that will scare her into submission. They are surprise that she knows the language.

"Yes. I am now aware of the fact and I still stand by my choice." Tish says again for she has no intention of going with Elder Scqn'e. She would rather die than suffer that fate.

"So bid. Get her some weapons." Elder Quenti orders.

Author Note: In my story the planet has four moon and two suns. Since I have never seen the true home planet this is how I would imagine it to be. Please bare with me if I am wrong.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I have no claim to any of the predator movies or the characters involved in them. No money no gains here. Just pure fun and adventures.

Chapter Fourteen

Omega notices a gathering forming in a clearing during his approach. What is so odd about it is that it is as far away as possible from the training grounds. As if they are trying to avoid someone or someones. When he arrives, he sees why. It is a female ooman wanting to do the challenge. What a painful way to die.

"Omega, You need to relinquish some of your weapons to the female ooman. So that the warriors can have an honorable kill." says Elder Quenti to Omega since he is dress in his gear.

Omega is mumbling under his breath about why it has to be him. He does not realize the female is talking to him.

"Omega, I am Za'Ruc's aseigan. He does not know I am here. Please help me." Tish says several times before Omega heard what she is saying.

"What! Za'Ruc aseigan? When, how?" Omega asks.

"On his last hunt. It is a long story how, but it is true. Just ask Alpha for he was there." Tish answers.

"Alpha is it true that she is Za'Ruc's aseigan?" Omega asks him.

"Yes, it is true. And don't ask why." Alpha says not wanting to talk about it.

"I will fight for her." Omega offers addressing the Elders.

"No! She ask for the challenge so she must fight for herself." Elder Scqn'e says firmly.

"Here are some of my weapons, you can use." A periscope spear, his dachande and dahdtoudi, also his ki'ctu-pa. Omega says showing her how to use the weapons. He only hopes it is enough to help.

"Thank you for the weapons. I will do you honor using them." Tish replies knowing she has her own knives and blades on her body as always. You never leave home without them.

Tish twirls the spear like a baton and intentionally dropping it to fool the Yautja into thinking she does not know how to fight. She winks at Omega as she reaches for the spear.

"Ooman you are to fight against Raj-Kum, Tenhar, and Alpha. Are you ready?" Elder Scqn'e announces with pleasure. Watching her a minute ago, it will be a short fight and there will be no ooman. Just revenge against the mighty Za'Ruc.

Tish tries hard not to let the fact that she has to fight Raj-Kum show. So she stiffen her back and try to focus on the fight that is to come. She knew one day that she would have to fight Alpha.

Omega notice her stance and walk over to her to offer her some advice about how to deal with the warriors. As they are talking, the three warriors were laughing at her for it will be such a easy and short fight. They would not break a sweat.

"I can not believe this ooman thinks she can fight us. There is no challenge. Why are the Elders allowing this to happen?" Raj-Kum asks.

"It is her right to fight. Even if it means that it will be her death." Alpha answers. He is now dreading his decision in bringing Tish in front of the Elders. He should have just turn them down. Za'Ruc will definitely kill him for this action.

"It is time. Everyone into their places and commence the fighting." Elder Scqn'e orders.

"One little ooman. There is no need for all of us to attack at once. We will take turns. I am taking the honors of going first." Raj-Kum says.

Three to one odds are good for a season fighter except when the opponents are seven, eight feet tall and out weigh you by one hundred and fifty to two hundred pounds.

Tish notices how cocky Raj-Kum is and uses it against him. As she twirls the spear Tish sees that they are going to do a one on one routine.

Raj-Kum walks around Tish to intimidate her by roaring. He arches his back with his arms open wide.

Tish does several kick spins on Raj-Kum. The first one hits him in the chest. On the second one he grabs her leg and flips her to the ground.

Raj-Kum turns around laughing with the crowd. When he goes to reach for Tish, she is ready for him. As he rolls her over, she thrusts the spear upward just under his breastplate piercing his heart.

The crowd is stunned to the point that they stop laughing. They realize that she means business. Omega is amazed and proud of her.

Tish takes advantage of the shock by using the spear as a pole vault to vault over Tenhar. As she goes over him, Tenhar slashes her leg with his wristblades. Tish lands and rolls out of his way. As she is coming out of the roll, Tish throws one of her knives. It finds it's mark and Tenhar drops to his knees. It is protruding from his throat. Tish reaches for the dachande with both hands and swings it severing Tenhar's head from his body.

It is only Tish and Alpha now. Elder Scqn'e is having a fit now. He did not expect a simple ooman to be able to kill off two of his warriors. The other Yautja's are now wondering how could they possibly underestimate her. A part of the crowd starts to root for Tish.

Alpha engages Tish in a duel of the spears using them in a stick to stick par. This continues for a few minutes before Alpha swings his spear in a low fashion tripping Tish. She lands on her back and flips back up on her feet. Tish keeps up the momentum by branding her dahdtoudi and stabbing Alpha in his side. Alpha throws Tish off and pulls out the dahdtoudi. Tish has the dachande in hand and tries again. Alpha grabs her wrist and snaps it. Tish drops the dachande and tries to ignore the pain.

Tish picks up the spear and swings it like a club. She manages to hit him several times along side his head and on his body. Alpha has enough of this treatment and yanks the spear out of Tish's hand. He knocks her down and pins her with his wristblade at her throat.

"Ki'cte! It is over now, pet! You have proved yourself to them. Stop and you will live. Continue and die." Alpha says.

"Am I yours or Elder Scqn'e?" Tish asks breathing heavily.

"Za'Ruc's." Alpha answers.

"What?" Tish asks.

"I did as I was ordered. You have fought for your freedom. I will not kill you for I am already dead once Za'Ruc finds out. So it is over. You just do as I say and you will go back to Za'Ruc." Alpha states.

Alpha withdraws his blades and turns toward the Elders.

"She has fought her challenge and managed to kill two of the warriors. I will not kill her and I will not let her kill me. It is a draw. I have fulfilled my obligation to the council. She still belongs to Za'Ruc and if anyone has anything to say about it, they have to go through me. I am going to take her back to where she belongs." Alpha tells they all.

"No. This is not over until someone dies. You will not take her back. She belongs to me." Elder Scqn'e demands.

"I disagree. For a ooman she has held her own. She can go back to Za'Ruc. Alpha, you must stay here and explain your actions." Elder Quenti orders.

"Tish can you make it on your own? Do you need help walking?Omega. Omega will take you home. I ask that you tell Za'Ruc I am sorry for letting him down and I await for him. I am proud that I was able to know a ooman like you. Make Za'Ruc proud by not letting them win." Alpha states sadly. He looks at Omega and bows his head in shame.

"Come ooman. Are you able to walk?" Omega asks and nods to Alpha.

"I will walk for I will not let them see me any other way." Tish says gritting her teeth as she stands up.

"Alpha, I understand what you did. It is not your fault for you did not know what they had in mind. Za'Ruc will understand." Tish says to Alpha hoping to make him feel better.

"Tish I knew exactly what was going to happen. I knew the risks and now it is time for me to face my destiny. Goodbye." Alpha counters. He did something he never thought he would ever do. He gave Tish a hug.

As Alpha and Tish talk Omega gathers up his weapons. He wait for them to finish for he knows that this will be the last time they will ever see each other. Alpha will die for this action.

Tish slowly walks away from the gathering. The pain that her body endure has her wondering how she is able to walk at all. There is not one part of her body that does not hurt. Omega slowly walks along side of her. He lets her set the pace.

Once the clear the area and enters the cover of the trees and such, Tish turns to Omega.

"Is there anyway you can help me now. I do not have the strength to go on." Tish says as she drops to her knees. Her adrenalin rush is over.

"You have done Za'Ruc proud. I will carry you the rest of the way." Omega states as he picks her up and heads for Za'Ruc's place.

"Thank you. I am sorry about what is to happen to Alpha. I know that you are friends. Will he suffer much?" Tish asks as they walk home.

"It all depends on you. If you live, his death will be quick. If you die, his death will linger. We all face death. It is a part of our way of life. But he will be missed." Omega answers.

"Do you think if I talk with Za'Ruc that his life will be spared?" Tish asks with hope.

"No. Your life was put in danger and that is not forgivable. He knew what was to happen in the clearing and he still brought you there. There is nothing that will change what is to come." Omega says knowing it is not what she wants to hear.

Tish remains quiet the rest of the way home. Tish is amaze at how easy he carry her up the stairs to Za'Ruc's place. Once inside he lays her down on Za'Ruc's sleeping platform.

"Rest now and I will get Za'Ruc." Omega says as he leaves the room.

Tish closes her eyes to rest. She falls into a restless sleep. Her thoughts are of how Alpha is to suffer on her behalf. She knows Za'Ruc will show no mercy on Alpha. Omega is right. Alpha did shame Za'Ruc by going against his wishes.

Author Note: I am sorry it has taken so long to update. I could not get the fight scene to work right. I still do not think I did such a good job. I am sorry but I do hope you did enjoy the chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the predators from the movies. No money gains.

Chapter Fifteen

Za'Ruc has a uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach. He feels like something terrible has happen and he has a urgent need to get back home. His business has taken over two hours to complete.

"What is troubling you?" Poe asks Za'Ruc when he starts to head back home.

"We need to get back. Something has happen to Tish." Za'Ruc answers as he practically runs to his place.

As they rush to get back, they run into Omega.

"Za'Ruc, you need to get back home right away. Poe, your skills are also needed." Omega says as he turns around to head back.

"What has happened? How long have you been back?" Za'Ruc asks as he grabs Omega turning him around.

"I have been back for a couple of hours now. It is your aseigan. She has been hurt." Omega says waiting for the eruption.

"What happened. Where is she?" Za'Ruc orders as he lifts Omega off the ground.

"Za'Ruc put him down so that he can tell you everything." Poe says jabbing him in his side to get his attention.

Za'Ruc puts Omega down and starts to pace to burn off his nervous energy.

Omega looks at Za'Ruc and then to Poe for help. Poe shakes his head and just points to Za'Ruc.

"Your aseigan was in a fight." Omega says hoping not to lose his head.

"A _fight! _How?" Za'Ruc marches to Omega.

"Za'Ruc, Ki'cte! Let him speak without the fear of death. Now explain what happen as you take us to her." Poe intercedes giving Omega room to breathe and speak.

"You will not like what I have to say. I do not know all the details. Only what I have seen." Omega states.

"Will you just tell me." Za'Ruc says fuming.

"After I landed, I came across a group of Yautja's. I went to see what was happening. When I saw the ooman, I figure she was a captive to play with. Once she started to fight, I knew she was no ordinary ooman. She is an excellent fighter. She took out two of them before the third one did his damage." Omega said.

"The challenge. I was to fight for her. How could they do that. They knew I would do it that is why they did it now. Who did she fight?" Za'Ruc says angry at the council.

"It would not matter. They refused any challengers for her. They wanted her to fight. She was up against Raj-Kum, Tenhar, and Alpha." Omega says softly when Alpha's name is said.

Za'Ruc stops and turn to Omega. Poe steps in between them.

"**Alpha!** She had to fight them. Why did you not intervened? Where is he?" Za'Ruc explodes. He would have hit Omega, if it was not for Poe.

"Tish, you remember. She needs you more than Alpha's demise." Poe intercedes as he reminds Za'Ruc of his priority.

"What do you mean. It would not make a difference. What happened?" Poe asks Omega.

"When I found out that she is Za'Ruc's aseigan , I offered to do the challenge for her. They refused." Omega started to explain.

"They refused, why?" Za'Ruc asked.

"They said she asked for it so she had to do it. I think Elder Scqn'e wanted her dead. You have taught her well. She managed to take out both Raj-Kum and Tenhar before the rest of us took her seriously. Alpha was the only one who gave her any challenge. She did you proud. She refused to let you down by shaming you." Omega explains.

"I did not train her. She already had the skills. That is one reason why she is my aseigan. Elder Scqn'e is definitely behind this. How bad is she hurt?" Za'Ruc says.

"She is hurt fairly bad. I am not sure for I do not know the ooman make up. All I know is that she hobble out and she was alive when I left to find you." Omega answers.

Za'Ruc does not waste anymore time in getting home.

"Is it true what he says about her." Omega asks as he watches Za'Ruc rush home.

"That Za'Ruc did not train her. Yes. She helped us escape. She has no fear of us that she pick us over her own kind. Would you believe that she shoved Alpha and she talked back to him?" Poe answers.

"I believe it for I have seen it with my own eyes. She faked us out by making us think she was unskilled. What I do not understand is Za'Ruc's behavior. I have never seen him act this way towards anyone especially a female." Omega points out.

"It is very simple. He cares for her as a mate would, but without admitting it. You know how we act in order to get the females to notice us. Za'Ruc never had any trouble getting them. He does not think twice about them. No one has manage to get him to be a mate for he loves his freedom. This slip of a female has bonded with him. We were on our way back for he had a sudden urge to return home." Poe explains.

"So why is she his aseigan instead of his mate?" Omega asks not totally understanding.

"She is a ooman. The Elders will not accept her as one of us. They will not permit a union between them. They do not want to lose the chance of a union with one of the Elder's daughters." Poe says.

"I still do not get it. Za'Ruc does not conform to our rules. He is too valued to go against him." Omega says.

"Za'Ruc will not share her so she is his aseigan for many reasons. One is that he admires her skills. He also respects her. He wants to protect her from us. She deserves a home. She is a asset for we can learn much from her about oomans." Poe states.

"He is using his status as a leverage to keep her. Would he leave us to keep her? What of his sire?" Omega questions.

"He has no real reason to stay here. Our friendships do not demand loyalty from him. If he had to choose, he would pick Tish. Za'Ruc will kill his sire, if he stands in his way." Poe sighs as he climbs to reach Za'Ruc's place.

"Poe, will you follow Za'Ruc?" Omega inquires.

"Yes. What of you?" Poe asks.

"Without a doubt." Omega replies.

They both stop dead in their tracks when they approach his sleeping platform.

Za'Ruc is kneeling against the platform with his head bowed. He has one of her hands in his and the other one is doing a soothing gesture on her head. He looks like he is brushing her hair with his hand. All the time he is talking to her in both of their languages.

It takes Za'Ruc a moment to realize that they are no longer alone. He slowly turns to them and tells Poe in a deadly calm voice, "She is hurting. You can stop the hurting."

"Za'Ruc go with Omega outside and break something. I will tend to Tish. Mo! You can not stay and help. She needs you clear minded and you helping me will only make matters worse. Omega drag him out of here now." Poe orders knowing that Za'Ruc will snap in any minute.

"Sure thing Poe. Za'Ruc come on I have a few questions to ask you. I even know where there is a great tree to topple over." Omega says as he takes Za'Ruc outside.

Only after they leave does Poe examines Tish. He splints her wrist and patches up her leg. He also wraps up her ribs for they are bruised fro what looks like she sparred with spears. Poe is surprised that she is not that injured. Alpha did hold back on his attack.

"What are you going to do now?" Omega asks once they get to the tree perfect to punch.

"I am going to hunt down Alpha and kill him. First I have to see how Tish is." Za'Ruc says looking up to his place.

"That is not what I mean. Za'Ruc why do not you hit the tree. You need to release some of this energy. You look like you are about to attack a whole colony of Kainde amedha." Omega says.

Za'Ruc really wants to keep in his pent up rage, but it would not be fair on Tish to subject her to his rage. So he takes up Omega's offer and pounds on the tree. An hour later Za'Ruc feels better and still no word from Poe. Za'Ruc starts to worry for it must be serious to take this long.

"What is it that is bothering you now?" Omega asks.

"What is taking so long? Poe has not come down." Za'Ruc says.

"Why do not we go up and see. He should be finish by now." Omega answers going up the stairs.

Once they enter the place, they know why Poe has not come down. Tish is determined to get out of bed. Poe is trying to keep her down.

"Poe I need to talk with Za'Ruc before he makes Alpha suffer more than he should." Tish demands trying to get away from Poe.

"If you lay down, I will find Za'Ruc and bring him back. If you keep up moving like this, you will start to bleed again." Poe counters pushing her back down.

"Tish I am here." Za'Ruc says as he enters the room. Poe stands up to let Za'Ruc take his place. Za'Ruc sits down on his platform beside Tish. Tish lends up against him and wraps her arms around him. Za'Ruc strokes her hair.

"I am sorry. It is all my fault that you will lose a friend." Tish says as she hugs him tighter. Za'Ruc was afraid she will start to cry. A warrior does not cry.

"It is not your fault. But he will die for his action." Za'Ruc says returning her hug.

"He only did what he was told to do. He could have killed me, but he did not. Please remember that when the time comes for his end." Tish starts to tell.

While Za'Ruc is holding Tish, Poe takes advantage of the situation to give Tish the healing injection. Tish jerks back when she receives the shot.

"What the...Ell-osde pauk! Poe You know I need to talk with Za'Ruc." Tish comments.

"He is here and you have." Poe states the obvious.

"But not..all." Tish says as she fights the healing injection.

"Tish lay down and rest. I will stay right here if you like."Za'Ruc replies easing her down.

"Men. You all stick together." Tish mumbles.

Tish lays down, but she can not get comfortable. Za'Ruc removes his gear and shoes to climb onto his sleeping platform. He rolls Tish on her side and pulls her up against him. He wraps his arm around her.

Omega and Poe leave the two of them.

"I see what you mean now. Does he know what he is doing?" Omega states.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I have no claims whatsoever on any of the predator movies. So do not sue for no money gains here.

Chapter Sixteen

Alpha follows Elder Scqn'e and Quenti to a group of mutated looking weeping willows where the elders are able to sit down on a root formation. Once seated, Elder Quenti with a stern look portraying the years of fighting asks,"You had the ooman. All you needed to do was flick your wrist. Why did you not finish her off? You know the rules of the challenge."

"I want a quick death," Alpha answers as he watches Tish hobble off.

"Who is planning to kill you?" Elder Scqn'e asks. "If I can not have the ooman, no one can."

"The ooman belongs to Za'Ruc for he earned the right during the hunt. Once he finds out what we did to his property, he will act accordingly. My death is guaranteed. Your fate is undetermined," Alpha explains as he straighten up looking into the weasel eyes of Elder Scqn'e.

"He would not dare kill one of us over an ooman," Elder Quenti exclaims not believing Alpha.

"It is not like she will survive long. Oomans are weak and unable to handle the heat. **I forbid it!**" Elder Scqn'e yells as he jumps to his feet with rage trembling his body.

"You can forbid all you want. Za'Ruc only does what he wants to do. We can not afford to make him mad. If you have not noticed yet, the ooman is no ordinary ooman," Alpha counters.

"So you thought keeping her alive will solve the problem? He is accountable to the council," Elder Quenti reminds Alpha of the warrior's position in society.

Alpha with pride in his voice of Za'Ruc's abilities announces, "You forget that he can kill us all without any of us knowing it. Why do you think he is such a great hunter? He is here because he wishes it. He has no loyalty to us. He has no fear of us."

Alpha bows his head in respect toward his Elders before he leaves. As Alpha turns to leave, he has to ball up his fists in order not to turn around again. He steadily storms off muttering to himself over what he heard upon his departure. He needs to say his good-byes so he heads to Poe's place. Most of all, he needs to know if Tish lives.

Elder Scqn'e watches Alpha leave shaking his head at what he has just been told. He turns to Quenti and inquires, "You are not taking what Alpha said seriously? All we have to do is send for his sire. He can handle him, right."

"I think we will have enough trouble with Za'Ruc. I do not think we should have to deal with Xuenjti also," Elder Quenti muses as he leans back up against the trunk of the tree. Who will cause more havoc-Za'Ruc or Xuenjti.

"What do you suggest we do," Elder Scqn'e questions.

"Find out how important this ooman is to Za'Ruc," Elder Quenti declares. He motions to a nearby Yautja to come to him. As soon as he comes, the elder orders him to find out all he can about the ooman.

Alpha is unable to see Poe for he is not there. Alpha is not brave enough to go to Za'Ruc's to see if Poe is there. So he will just have to deal with not knowing until he sees Za'Ruc.

Once Za'Ruc is sure that Tish is resting, he heads toward the secluded glen in the jungle. He knows that is where Alpha will be waiting.

Alpha walks to the glen with dread weighing down his shoulders. Upon entering he looks around one last time. It is not that large of an area when you think about it. A size of a normal training room. It is surrounded by thick timbers covered by a vast variety of ferns. His favorite is the spider web ferns. The incredible part of this glen is the canopy covering it. It is not too dense that it blocks out all light, but dense enough not to let the rain interrupt any training sessions. It saddens Alpha to know that there will be no more training for him. His hopes of being just as good as Za'Ruc are now crushed.

Alpha observes Za'Ruc entering the glen and it is like seeing him for the first time ever. Za'Ruc stands just over seven feet tall having a light tan coloring mottled with black spots. His brownish black dreadlocks reach the middle of his back and weighing around two hundred and fifty pounds of solid bulk with no fat on him. One look into his eyes of yellow tells you mess with me and die. Za'Ruc's walk does not give away his emotions which is a good trait to have. He is not carrying any weapons. That means it will be hand to hand combat. Pauk! At least with weapons there would be a sporting chance. It must be worse than I thought, Alpha muses.

Accepting the worse Alpha inquires as Za'Ruc approaches, "How is Tish doing?"

"Fortunately and no thanks to you, she lives. How could you do that to her? She was not ready to face them," Za'Ruc gives a short bark with his mandibles flared and his arms open wide.

"I had to obey Elder Quenti. I am not like you. My upbringing demands my respect for them. You must know that I would not let them kill her. She had to prove her worth. Just being yours was not working on Elder Scqn'e," Alpha explains as he assumes the fighting stance.

"You should have been her challenger, not oppose her. Did I not grant you the challenge, once I was sure she could handle our climate," Za'Ruc remarks giving Alpha a shove on the shoulder.

"They would not let her have one. Omega tried, but there was no time. Elder Scqn'e wanted blood. He wants to get to you through Tish. He figures you will buckle if Tish dies," Alpha acknowledge with a shove and a roar.

"Elder Scqn'e can challenge me all he wants. The end results will be the same, his death. No one takes what is mine without suffering the consequences. Have they forgotten that I do not play by their rules," Za'Ruc counters with a punch to Alpha's face.

"You knew this would happen when you made her your living trophy," Alpha mentions with a punch to Za'Ruc's midsection.

"That is why you were to protect her when I can not. We talked about this on the ship remember," Za'Ruc demands with a back hand to the face.

Thus sets the pace. Each of them taking turns, blow for blow, punch for punch. Alpha was afraid this was going to be a slow, painful death. He knows he deserves no less.

Omega and Poe quietly enter the glen to watch their two friends fight it out. They both look at each opponents to assess each for damages. The duo are sporting several bruises, cuts, and abrasions. Poe realizes that thus far Za'Ruc has been toying with Alpha and that soon the real damage will start to happen.

Za'Ruc arches his back and flares his mandibles before charging toward Alpha hitting head on in the solar plexus knocking them both on the ground. They roll, but Za'Ruc stays on top. He raises up enough in order to punch Alpha several times in the face. Za'Ruc manages to break several of Alpha's mandibles. Alpha manages to shove Za'Ruc off himself and stands to face his opponent. Alpha gets a kick to Za'Ruc's chest as he stands up. Alpha tries to do another kick, but Za'Ruc catches Alpha's leg in mid-kick and he twists it until it breaks. Alpha makes one last charge toward Za'Ruc who easily grabs Alpha in a headlock and snaps his neck. Za'Ruc grants Alpha is quick Thei-de.

Za'Ruc lowers Alpha's body to the ground and bows his head, mourning the death of his friend. Poe and Omega join Za'Ruc by their friend as well.

"It is over. We will take care of Alpha's body. You need to go home and see to Tish. You both have fulfilled your honor debts. It is time to move on," Poe claims to Za'Ruc placing his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"We need to talk later about what is to transpire with the Elders," Za'Ruc sadly states.

As Poe and Omega take care of Alpha's remains by giving him a funeral pyre send off, Za'Ruc heads home with a heavy heart.

A dark cloud has fallen over the glen as if to reflect the mood among the men. The ground seems to soak up the blood as if to cleanse the area.

Poe and Omega head toward Elder Guaxlec so that they can meet at Za'Ruc's place later. They need to let him know about Alpha.

Tish wakes up once while Za'Ruc is gone. He was so considerate by opening the windows so that a gentle breeze with a scent of flora can enter the room. She knows that he and Alpha are meeting each other for the last time. She hopes that Alpha does not suffer much. Tish lays back down and tries to go back to sleep. She does not want to think too much about what is happening.

Za'Ruc goes straight to the bathing room to clean up. He refuses to see Tish while he is covered in Alpha's blood. It is bad enough that he is gone, but to have her feel responsible is out of the question.

After cleaning himself up, Za'Ruc stops in midstep to look upon Tish. She is such a vision just laying there curled up in fetal position wrapped around in the furs. Za'Ruc crawls onto the platform. He slowly pulls Tish up against him so as not to hurt her. He needs the comfort of her body to ease the tension from his body. To his surprise Tish grabs his wrist with her good arm and brings it up to her mouth and kisses it. So much strength in such a small hand amazes him to a point that he worries that his large size might hurt her smaller frame. She continues to hold his arm up against her chest. She is not sure how much comfort she is allowed to give him without offending him. There is so much she needs to learn about his culture.

Once the shock of what she has done wears off, Za'Ruc just starts to purr for her. Never before has anyone tried to comfort him. This is such a strange feeling. Many times he has mated with other females and he has never had the urge to return to the same female twice. Then this slip of a female-an ooman one at that-comes along and that is all he wants to do. He wants to return to her at the end of each day or hunt.

This promotes a problem for it is not wise to have a weakness. The enemy will use it against you if they get the chance. He has to think clearly when it comes to Tish. He has to protect her, but at the same time make sure that no one thinks she is more than his property. He has to make sure that he treats her just as anyone else treats their aseigan.

"What is troubling you? It is not Alpha, is it? I am sorry about that," Tish asks when she feels Za'Ruc tense up.

"I thought you were still asleep," Za'Ruc says.

"No, I am up and now answer the question," Tish insists rolling over.

"Ooman, you do not tell me what to do," Za'Ruc barks as he rolls onto his back.

"True. But I am concerned. Can you tell me anything at all," Tish speaks shyly.

"It is not your concern to question," Za'Ruc tells trying to keep space between them.

"It is my fault that you had to kill one of your friends today. I also know that this is not the end of it. I will always be at fault for one thing or another. I should just turn myself over to that Elder and be done with it," Tish states as she sits up on the platform and throws her legs over the edge fighting off the nauseous feeling.

"No! You will not do that. I forbid it. You are my aseigan and that is how you will stay. You do as I say and no one else can tell you any different," Za'Ruc commands as he grabs her arm.

Tish turns around to face him. She sees the determination in his eyes and she realizes that there is more here than meets the eye.

"Za'Ruc, I know that I am your weakness. For that alone I can cause you a lot of problems. I ask you now that if it comes down to your ways or me; I want you to choose your ways," Tish replies calmly and clearly.

"Why do you think that," Za'Ruc mentions.

"It is common practice to know your enemies weakness so that you can base your attack on it," Tish informs him.

"What gives you the idea that you are my weakness," Za'Ruc counters.

"Easy. They got Alpha to get me while you were busy. Alpha did not kill me like they wanted. You killed Alpha because he let you down. You have never had an aseigan before. You are not yourself since meeting me correct," Tish throws at him.

"No. I am not doing what is normal for me. True I have never had an aseigan before. That does not mean that I can not have you and continue my ways," Za'Ruc proposes.

"You can continue your ways. All I am saying is that do not let my safety cloud your judgment. I am not worth compromising your principles. Treat me as you would a pet. That way they can not hurt you through me," Tish cites.

"I will treat you like an aseigan outside of this shelter, but inside I will treat you anyway I wish. That means when you are outside, you can not defend yourself against anyone. You must take whatever they do to you. That means you can not look at them in the face ever. You speak only when asked to," Za'Ruc instructs.

Before Tish can say anything else, there is a knock on the door. Za'Ruc goes to answer it. Tish falls back onto the platform dizzy.

Poe, Omega and Elder Guaxlec are standing at the door. Za'Ruc shows them in and they all take a seat.

"I am sorry about Alpha. I know he was a good friend. About the council," Elder Guaxlec starts to say.

"That is alright. The council did it on purpose in order to get me away. It worked somewhat to their favor. I called you all here for one reason and one reason only. Tish," Za'Ruc interrupts.


End file.
